


Leaving Behind Ghost

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Series: Ghost Verse [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a year after Kurt Hummel came back from his supernatural past he and Blaine are living happily together in New York City. Until something dark and sinister starts the plague Kurt's dreams, throwing him and the man he loves in to a dangerous mystery that neither of them are ready for. Sequel to The Ghost of You, which I would suggest reading first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

A sleek black car pulled up in front of an old apartment building in downtown Los Angeles. The car was one of those indistinguishable models that couldn’t really be picked out from any other car on the road. A man stepped out, medium height, wearing dark clothes; he is just as indistinguishable as his vehicle.

He walked up to the building and looked at the apartment numbers on the side.

C. Shaw apartment #11.

He didn’t bother ringing the number. He knew she wasn't home. Instead he methodically pushed the button for every other apartment until someone buzzes him in without even looking to see who's there.

The man walked up to the second floor and stops outside of number 11. It only takes him moments to pick the lock and slip inside like he belongs there.

The apartment is decorated in bright solids and bold shapes; everything has a little bit of a retro vibe to it, like the owner has an affinity for the 1950s. No one is home and the place looks a little unkempt. Clothes on the floor, drawers open. Either someone got here before him or the resident left in a hurry.

The man walked around the small apartment, trailing his fingers over furniture, and items left behind. He reached the closet, brushed finger tips over abandoned clothes, before turning to the bed, sweeping a hand over it. He then stopped and looked around thinking. The man was silent as he took in the space that used to be someone's home. Something caught his eyes and he moved to the corner.

A metal wastebasket, inside is empty except for the ashes left behind from something someone must have burnt there. He kneels down. The man poked around in the ash until he found a bit of paper not completely burnt through. He held the paper up to the light and tried to make out part of the a name left behind.

A 'K' maybe?

The last name was clear though. Hummel.

The man stood up straight and smiled. This was going to be easier than he had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' huge thank you to gleeker1985 for being my beta. And to all of you dear readers who have come back for a second helping of this story. Your thoughts on this would make me smile! :)

Kurt woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms, keeping his eyes closed against the bright light coming in through the windows. It was Sunday morning, and he could afford to sleep in. After all, he had all his homework done, and no classes until Monday afternoon. That meant all of today could be spent with Blaine. At the thought of Blaine, he turned to his side, reaching out to wrap his arms around him, when he was met with an empty side of the bed.  
  
Kurt blinked his eyes open to look at the space where Blaine should have been. The covers were pulled back, and Blaine's pillow dipped where his head had lain, but Blaine wasn't there. Kurt sat up, stretching again, groaning a little. He wasn't great first thing in the morning, and he didn't like to wake up without Blaine by his side. He was spoiled, and he knew it, but life was too good to care.  
  
His life was nearly perfect, nearly...  
  
He and Blaine had finally left Ohio and moved to New York. It took them a little while to get there, because Kurt didn't want to leave his dad and Carole so soon after coming back to them, it had been only a matter of time though. New York was always Kurt's dream, and now that he had been given a second chance at life, he wasn't going to miss it.  
  
He got a semester of school done in Ohio, before transferring to a community college in New York. He had planned on attending NYADA, but during fashion class at his school in New York the teacher had suggested the Fashion Institute of Technology.  
  
With some connections from his teacher and a great deal of luck (and a great deal of talent, Blaine always reminded him) Kurt ended up at FIT as a late admissions student. He was studying fashion design, where the old Kurt probably would have wanted to be on stage, studying theater and music; he wasn't the same person he used to be. The limelight didn't seem as appealing, and being on stage was too much of a risk. Would someone out there match his face with the face of the Kurt Hummel who was murdered by his husband almost 7 years ago?  
  
Kurt shuddered at the involuntary thought, wanting Blaine beside him even more. Bad memories aside though, Kurt felt things couldn't be going better for the two of them, at least up until a few weeks ago... Kurt had started to get these nightmares with freighting regularity. They kept him up at night, as well as haunting his thoughts during the day. He hadn't told Blaine about them yet, he knew he should, but there was something holding him back, making him nervous to confide in Blaine.  
  
He bunched his brows in a frown wondering where his boyfriend was, and it was then that he sniffed, smelling something drifting through the air.  
  
Coffee.  
  
And bacon.  
  
Kurt smiled. Blaine wasn't here because he was making breakfast. Kurt really was spoiled.  
  
Kurt swung his feet over the bed, shivering a little as his feet hit the cold wood floor. He went to bed in socks, but they always seemed to slip off when he was asleep and get stuck at the bottom of the bed. He stood up, and then promptly sat back down on the bed as his head started to spin, and he felt dizzy. His mind was momentarily filled with visions from a dream he had last night, or was it the night before?  
  
Someone yelling for help.  
  
Smoke and heat and flames.  
  
He breathed in deeply and tucked his cold feet underneath him. He was here, in his apartment. He wasn't in a fire watching someone… He shook his head, he wasn't going to think about it. With the images pushed to the back of his mind, he got up, and padded barefoot to the kitchen.  
  
Blaine had the radio on low, and he was singing and swaying his hips, bouncing on his toes and even spinning as he fried some eggs and bacon. The sight reminded Kurt so much of the first times he saw Blaine, singing and dancing around his old home, that a smile broke out on Kurt's face, his chest filling with warmth. Was he ever going to get use to the way Blaine made him feel? Happy, safe, and loved.  
  
He walked up behind Blaine, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder enjoying the feel of Blaine's warmth close to him. He could see Blaine's smile grow, tilting his head to the side, leaning up to kiss Kurt on the cheek. He then continued singing with the radio. It seemed like he was listening to some oldies today.  
  
" _Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony, a tender melody._ " Blaine sang along with the radio. Kurt smiled as Blaine's smooth voice filled the kitchen of their small New York apartment.  _"Pulling me closer, closer to your arms. Then suddenly, I hear a symphony. Ooh, your lips are touching mine"_ Blaine didn't get any farther in the song, as Kurt turned him around, and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Kurt really couldn't help it. Blaine sighed into the kiss, and they got lost for a moment in each other, until the bacon started popping and sizzling behind them.  
  
"Shoot!" Blaine said, as he scrambled to pull the bacon out of the skillet with a fork, and place it on a napkin to soak up the grease. "Um... the bacon may be a little burnt."  
  
Kurt laughed. "Its bacon, it will be good anyway."  
  
Kurt sat the table while Blaine finished up breakfast. Biscuits and jelly, eggs, bacon, and of course coffee. God had Kurt missed coffee. Even after all this time back, taking his first sip of coffee in the morning, was like a religious experience.  
  
Kurt held the mug to his lips, and let the smell and the steam drift over his face, before taking a sip and sighing. He looked up to find Blaine watching him, his head resting in his hand, and a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" Kurt asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Just, you seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
"Coffee Blaine. Coffee."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kurt took a bite of his eggs before asking, "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"The big breakfast?"  
  
Blaine shrugged. "You don't seem to have been sleeping well recently." He said not meeting Kurt's eyes. "I don't know if it is school or… something else." He finally looked up, his golden eyes wide and sincere. "I wanted to do something nice for you, that's all. I would have brought it to you in bed, but you beat me."  
  
Kurt stopped chewing mid bite. He hadn't been expecting that. Blaine kept eating like what he just said wasn't a big deal, but it was to Kurt. Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't sleeping well. Of course he did, who knew as well as Blaine? And he’d made him a big breakfast to make him feel better.  Kurt smiled.  
  
That didn’t mean Blaine knew about the dreams though. Kurt chewed his food, and popped a bite of bacon in his mouth. He should just tell Blaine, they didn't keep secrets from each other, but this… it seemed too dark, cold and frightening. He didn't want Blaine to deal with that. Kurt had brought enough dark, cold, and frightening into Blaine's bright and sunny life.  
  
When Kurt had first "come back" as they called it, he had nightmares often. Many nights his dad would rush into his room, like Kurt was a little boy again, and sit with him until he fell asleep. Blaine eventually took over that job, but things had been so much better as of late. His nightmares about Sebastian were all but gone. Kurt knew Blaine was worried that they'd come back, and Blaine couldn't know that something almost worse had taken their place.  
  
Kurt sighed and laid down his fork. Kurt knew Blaine was concerned about him, but that he would never press for information, Kurt was just going to have to come out and say it.  
  
"I've been having some… bad dreams." Kurt said not wanting to commit to the word "nightmares".  
  
Blaine looked at him and bit his lip, but didn't say anything, waiting for Kurt to continue.  
  
"They wake me up sometimes, and make it hard to fall back asleep, because I am so worried about having them again." He said and shrugged, okay that was more than he had planned on admitting.  
  
Blaine folded his hands under his chin and nodded slightly, his face looked pained, but like he was trying to hide it. Kurt's stomach dropped at his expression, he hated worrying him. Blaine had already spent too much time worrying about him.  
  
"Sebastian?" Blaine asked in a hushed voice, as if just saying the name was painful to him.  
  
Kurt immediately shook his head. "No. Not in a long time. That's not it. It's something new."  
  
"Something new?"  
  
Kurt worried his bottom lip, how much was he going to tell Blaine about the dreams he had? Could he actually confess that he had a nightly front row seat to watching people die? Sometimes the dreams were violent, and sometimes they weren't, But they were always really realistic and… disturbing.  
  
"I have these dreams…" Kurt started slowly. "And they… they're just creepy." Kurt finished lamely, deciding not to tell Blaine everything.  
  
Kurt hated the mood shift things had taken. The radio was still playing oldies behind them, but suddenly everything seemed darker, and Kurt wanted to kick himself for ruining their breakfast.  
  
"Oh." Blaine said as his eyebrows became a straight line over his eyes, and his face drew serious. He reached a hand out to Kurt and held his hand tight. "What are they about?"  
  
Kurt just shrugged again like it wasn't a big deal. "Not Sebastian or really about any of that. They're nothing really."  
  
He didn't say out loud how much these dreams scared him, or that he was beginning to think that maybe they were more than just dreams. Kurt felt like he had a strange connection with death, having been dead himself for so long, but Blaine didn't need to hear that.  
  
"When did these start?" Blaine asked seeing he wasn't going to get any more information about the kind of dreams they were.  
  
"A few weeks ago." Kurt answered.  
  
Blaine was quiet as he squeezed his hand again. "You could wake me up when they happen." He finally said.  
  
"There's no reason for us both to miss out on sleep Blaine."  
  
Blaine smiled, got up from his seat, walked around to Kurt, and bent down to cup his face, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I don't mind. We can get through this together, like we do everything. You stayed up late with me, and talked me back to sanity when I was working on the opening number for the show. That's part of being a couple. We're here for each other."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother." Kurt struggled with this, and Blaine knew he did. Sebastian had done a number on Kurt, and even though Kurt knew, he knew that Blaine was nothing like Sebastian; his old insecurities sometimes bared their ugly head.  
  
"Never." Blaine said and kissed him, hands splayed on either side of his face. "You're never, ever a bother."  
  
Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, before kissing him deeply. "Okay." He agreed, how could he say no to Blaine? "I'll wake you next time.  
  
He Blaine stood and Kurt followed him, lips locked together. Soon, they found themselves back in the bedroom, breakfast half eaten, and completely forgotten.  
  
They peeled each other's clothes off slowly, enjoying each other's bodies. They kissed, and Kurt held on to Blaine's shoulders as they fell onto the bed, enjoying the feel of Blaine's smooth skin under his fingers. Blaine was kissing him, his mouth, his neck, down to his collarbone, until he ducked down enough to grab one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth, tugging on in gently. Kurt mewled under the attention, digging his fingers into Blaine's back.  
  
Blaine was always so sweet and gentle when they were together, not that they didn't go hard and heavy with each other sometimes, but Blaine was generous and loving, and Kurt had come to trust him completely. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back, cupped his ass making him shiver pleasantly, and lifted his hips off the bed. They'd spent the last year and a half mapping out each others' bodies, getting to know every inch of skin.  
  
Kurt curled his hands into Blaine's hair, as Blaine's lips traveled his body, marking his skin. Soon Kurt was panting and moaning, Blaine over him as they both moved, rolled, and grasped, aching to be closer to each other. Kurt could never get enough of Blaine, and it seemed Blaine felt the same way.  
  
Kurt tugged Blaine up, even though the feeling of Blaine's full lips slowly moving towards his erection was intoxicating, he just wanted to see Blaine's face right now. Blaine came willingly, his lips immediately finding Kurt's. Kurt opened his mouth, his tongue searching out Blaine's, as their bodies moved together. Kurt gasped as their cocks slid against each other with maddening friction and heat. They started to grind their hips, clinging to each other, as each of their orgasms built. Kurt cried out Blaine's name and tipped his head back; Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, and started sucking on his pulse point there.  
  
Kurt came first with a shout and a moan, while Blaine tumbled over after him, panting and murmuring and then shouting out Kurt's name. Afterwards they laid next to each other, until Blaine finally got up and grabbed a damp washcloth from the nearby bathroom. He sweetly smoothed it over Kurt' skin and then his own.  
  
He laid back down on the bed and pecked Kurt's lips. "Catch our breaths and then round two?" he asked eagerly. Kurt laughed, joy bubbling over inside of him, they were going to make good use of their day off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt tried to pay attention in his Corsetry in Fashion class; he rubbed his eyes and took sloppy notes. It was a class he would usually love, but today he was just too tired to really pay attention. Luckily it was a subject he already had a passion for, so hopefully he'd be able to catch up later.

 

His dreams had started getting worse, but he wasn't going to think about that. He focused his mind as he planned out the rest of his day, one more class, and then back to the apartment. He needed to do some homework, then he'd call his dad, maybe he would help Kurt figure out what to do.

 

Blaine would be at the theater this evening running through some details with the producer. His job allowed him flexible hours, but sometimes he was at the producer's beck and call. Blaine was fortunate to get a job in New York working on the musical score for a new play; it meant they both got to be in the city together. Though in truth, Kurt knew that even if Blaine hadn't found work, he would have found a way to go to New York with Kurt.

 

They were a couple, and though Kurt knew that if they had to survive a long distance relationship for a while, if

Blaine went out to Los Angeles for example to work on more into movie scores; they would have found a way to make things work. It was so nice that they didn't have too though, especially now that these nightmares were plaguing Kurt.

 

Kurt had suffered through a new dream each night that week. He would wake Blaine up each time, as promised, except when Blaine woke him, because he was shouting in his sleep. Blaine would hold him and talk to him or sing until he was able to fall asleep again. Kurt knew Blaine was worried about him, and wanted to know more about the dreams, but Kurt never said much. Instead he just clung to him and enjoyed the warm solidness of having Blaine close.

 

It was better than struggling with these dreams alone, and he did get more rest, now that the fear of going back to sleep was pacified by Blaine's strong arms, and sweet voice. Still, he didn't think he could keep living this way permanently; he needed to find a way to make the nightmares stop.

 

"Have you thought about... seeing someone about them?" Blaine had asked one morning.

 

The night before Kurt had been stuck in a dream, unable to wake himself up until Blaine, anxiously calling his name over and over, eventually seeped through his subconscious. He woke with a start to find Blaine, pale faced with red rimmed eyes, blinking down at him.

 

They held each other as they fell back asleep; Kurt rubbing Blaine's back as Blaine hummed him a melody he was working on for the show. It was no wonder that Blaine was trying to come up with a solution to get rid of the nightmares.

 

"Someone?" Kurt asked "I talk to you about them."

 

"Yeah." Blaine said and stirred his coffee. "But you don't really tell me much about what you dream."

 

"I don't like to think about it or dwell on them."

 

"I get that, I do." Blaine said quickly. "It's just that they seem to be getting worse, and I was wondering if you'd thought about seeing a professional about it." Blaine took a sip of coffee as he leaned up against the kitchen counter, trying to act completely nonchalant. In all honesty, he had probably rehearsed making this suggestion.

 

"A professional? You think I need to go back to seeing a shrink?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow as he considered the idea.

 

He had been seeing a therapist when he was in Ohio; obviously he had never been able to tell her the whole story of what happened to him, but she knew he'd been in an abusive relationship, and had helped him through a lot of his internal fears. They had parted ways when Kurt moved to New York though, she said he was doing well enough that he should be okay, but gave him a list of doctors in New York in case he wanted to continue seeing anyone. He hadn’t felt like he needed at the time.

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't think I need to see anyone about Sebastian. And the dreams? I don't know. I think they'd be hard to… explain."

 

"Not any harder than meeting with Doctor Perez had been in Ohio." Blaine said. "Where you always had to avoid the issue of... of..."

 

"My death?" Kurt supplied and smiled a little. Blaine still had a hard time talking about it, and though it wasn't Kurt's favorite subject, he wasn't affected the same way Blaine was.

 

Yeah, it had been awful, no… not awful, horrific, and the following years of drifting around that old house in San

Francisco... well, he didn't like to think about that at all. But it was all in his past, and things were so good for him now, that he found he could mention it without too much baggage.

 

"You were able to talk to her despite that complication." Blaine continued. "Talking about these dreams should be easier."

 

Kurt shook his head and saw Blaine's face fall. He knew Blaine was trying so hard to help. "I'll think about it. Okay?" Kurt compromised. He didn't really know how much he'd think about it though, somehow he just had a feeling about these dreams. He knew he needed to do something, but talking to a doctor wasn't going to help.

 

Blaine had smiled a little and nodded, and though he hadn't brought it up again yet, Kurt knew he would.

 

Kurt didn't want to talk to a doctor, and he was worried about telling Blaine too much. That didn't mean there was no one he could talk too though. When Kurt got home from school, he plopped down on the couch, and flung his bag next to him. He wasted no time digging out his phone, calling a familiar number.

 

"Hey Bud." His dad's deep, comforting voice greeted, as it came through the phone.

 

Kurt settled down on the couch, tucked his knees against his chest, and pulled and throw blanket over him. He knew he was an adult now, but something about his dad's voice made him feel safe and taken care of, as if he was a child again. And after the years of being separated from his dad, thinking he'd never see or talk to him again in this life, he let himself enjoy the feeling.

 

"Hey Dad." Kurt said with a smile.

 

They launched into talking about school, and the tire shop, as well as Carole's recent promotion at work. It felt good to just _be_ , to talk about things that were light and easy, but his dad knew him too well for it too last.

 

"So Kurt, why'd you really call?" He eventually asked.

 

"Can't I call just to talk?"

 

"Of course. But I can tell this isn't one of those times, you sound worried."

Kurt sighed, if his dad could tell something was wrong just over the phone, there was no way he was doing a good job hiding it from Blaine.

 

"I haven't been sleeping well." Kurt admitted as he traced the edge of the blanket with his fingers.

 

"I know. Blaine mentioned it."

 

"He did?"

 

"Yeah, the kid is worried about you. Called to see if I had any tips for helping you get over nightmares."

 

"What did you tell him?"

 

"Nothing that he didn't already know, he helped you through this last time too. He said you weren't really talking about them this time around though."

 

Kurt wanted to be upset that his dad and Blaine were talking about him like this behind his back, but could he really blame Blaine? It wasn't like he was being completely open about what was going on.

 

"I have these dreams…" Kurt started slowly, deciding to just say it. "About people dying. Sometimes they are violent and sometimes they mundane. They always feel so real and it is… alarming. One of the worst parts is that I can remember them perfectly when I wake up. It feels like these people really died and I… I had a front row seat to their deaths."

 

His dad was quiet on the other end, and Kurt could hear him shifting positions. He could picture him taking off the ball cap he always wore, while rubbing his head.

 

"Where are these coming from?" He finally asked.

 

"I don't know." Kurt said. "I think..." _I'm cursed_ Kurt thought, but didn't say that part. "I think it has something to do with the time I spent as a ghost."

 

He heard his dad's quick intake of breath, he knew it was a painful subject for him so he just kept going, like ripping off a bandaid.

 

"They don't feel like just normal dreams." Kurt admitted. "I think they mean something."

 

"And you haven't told Blaine this?"

 

"No." Kurt said feeling guilty.

 

"You gonna tell me why you can tell me, but not him? Do you not trust him?"

 

"What? No. No, no, no. I trust Blaine completely."

 

"Then what's going on here?"

 

"I don't want..." Kurt closed his eyes tight as he gripped the blanket, trying to understand what he was feeling right now. "I don't want to lose him." He said, shocking himself as the confession came out. His dad didn't say anything so Kurt continued. "He went through so much, with how we met, and then with my coming back. He thought I was gone, and he has totally changed his life so we can be together. I just wish I was normal... I want him to have happy and normal life. And I’m afraid that one day all the… weirdness with me is going to be too much for him." Now that he’d admitted this fear to himself the words came pouring out and his voice shook on the edge of tears.

 

"Kurt." His dad said and his voice was firm. "Blaine hasn't done anything he hasn't wanted to do. And trust me, he _is_ happy. You aren’t going to scare him away. The only thing wrong right now is the fact that he knows you aren't telling him something."

 

"But... what if one day he decides being with me is too much work?"

 

"Relationships are always work." His dad answered quickly. "They take work and communication. If you want your relationship to be happy, strong, and normal, then you have to communicate. Kurt, _talk to him_."

 

Kurt sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. His dad was was right… of course he was. And Kurt knew it. He knew what he needed to do before his dad said it.

 

"Right. Talk to him. He might freak out."

 

"He might." His dad agreed. "Neither of you are strangers to drama." Kurt could hear the chuckle in his dad's voice. "But he'll be okay. And I know you'll both feel better. Maybe you two will never be completely normal, but that would be boring anyway. What's a unicorn without a horn?" His dad asked with a smile in his voice.

 

"It's a friggin' horse." Kurt laughed, remembering having a similar conversation with his dad when he was just a teenager who wanted to fit in. Kurt already felt better, nervous, but better, already making plans on talking to Blaine.

 

"Thanks Dad." Kurt said with a smile.

 

"Anytime."

They said their goodbyes and "I love yous”, which is how they always ended their calls. Kurt hung up and bit his lip, glancing at the door, wondering how he was going to spend the time before Blaine got home.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and now that Kurt had made up his mind about telling him everything, he felt anxious to just get it over with. Luckily for him a distraction presented itself in the form of one Rachel Berry-Hudson. A knock pounded on the front door in a way that Kurt immediately knew could only come from Rachel. He got up and answered, his tiny friend strode in, talking a mile a minute as she hugged him in greeting.  
  
"I am so glad you're home. I would have called first, but I didn't want you to say you were too busy." She said, a bottle of wine in one hand, and some kind of takeout in the other. "And I just had to get out of my apartment!"  
  
"You and Finn aren't fighting are you?"  
  
"No. We aren't, but if I stayed there any longer, we would be. Kurt, things with my show are so stressful right now, and Finn tries to understand, but he doesn't always focus on me the way he should!"  
  
"What was he doing instead of focusing on you?"  
  
Rachel thrust the wine and food into Kurt's hands, before she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't know... grading papers or something."  
  
"So… his job?"  
  
Rachel huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I know he has a legitimate reason to be distracted. That's why I left, because I knew I didn’t want to fight with him about it. I'm trying Kurt."  
  
Kurt smiled and refrained from rolling his eyes. Rachel really had grown up a lot, she would always be a diva, but Kurt could appreciate that. She was making a conscious effort not to make her acting career more important than Finn's teaching career. It was hard for her.  
  
"So you decided to come bug me instead?" He said teasingly, going to the kitchen, setting the food on the counter and pulling down plates.  
  
"I knew Blaine was out this evening and I brought food." Rachel said and crossed her arms with a smile. "What more do you want?"  
  
"Well... booze, and you took care of that too, so well done Rachel."  
  
Rachel smiled triumphantly, grabbed two wine glasses, and started to pour as Kurt dished out the Sabji and rice Rachel had brought. Kurt found that he enjoyed Rachel's company much more than he had in High School. Of course in High School he had been too infatuated with Sebastian to really have time for anyone else.  
  
Kurt secretly loved hearing all of Rachel's show drama and he knew she equally enjoyed hearing all the gossip from FIT. She appreciated the drama of design school in a way that Blaine tried, but didn't really have the palate for. Rachel was a perfect distraction from dwelling on his nightmares, with talk about life, their men, and the things they loved; like musicals, fashion, and their families.  
  
Kurt had actually stopped thinking about his dreams, that is, until the evening took a drastic turn.  
  
"Why are things with the show so stressful right now?" Kurt asked when they were almost finished with dinner and half a bottle of wine in. "It isn't just the ongoing feud with your understudy is it?"  
  
Rachel sighed dramatically. "No. It's the director. His father passed away, so of course he has been busy with family, and the memorial. Meaning our schedule at the theater has been chaos."  
  
"God, that's awful Rachel."  
  
"I know! I mean we need him around to keep things in order!"  
  
Kurt clenched his jaw to stop himself from snapping, instead he steadily said, "I mean about the director's father."  
  
"Oh! Of course. It really is very sad. We are going to his wake on Monday." She grabbed her phone and pulled something up on it. "He was a director too back in his day." She said and tilted the screen towards Kurt; an obituary was pulled up with a picture of a gentleman probably in his sixties, bald head and a salt and pepper goatee.  
  
Kurt choked on his food and dropped his fork in his lap.  
  
Rachel hit him a couple of times on the back. "Chew first!" She said, but Kurt was past paying attention to her. He grabbed the phone from her hands and enlarged the picture, before scrolling through the article.  
  
"How'd he die?" He asked, heart beating against his chest.  
  
"I..." Rachel looked at him oddly and continued. "Drunk driver I think. Ran a red light, hit his car. Very tragic."  
  
Kurt's hands started to shake as he looked back at the photograph. Kurt quickly thrust the phone back to Rachel with shaky hands.  
  
"Kurt! What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't feel well all of a sudden." Kurt said, and it wasn't even a lie, he felt sick to his stomach. "Do you think we could call it a night?"  
  
"Oh Kurt." Rachel cooed and quickly cleaned up the food as Kurt sat still as a statue on the couch.  
  
"What do you need?" Rachel asked once everything was put away.  
  
Kurt cleared his dry throat. "Nothing... I'll call you in the morning okay?"  
  
Rachel kissed his forehead looking worried, “Well, rest up and drink lots of water.”  
  
Kurt nodded, not even focused enough to apologize for the abrupt end of their evening. Before Rachel left, he saw her shooting off a quick text, and suspected it was too Blaine. They seemed to be in cahoots together when it came to looking out for him. Kurt couldn't mind really, knowing that Rachel had live through five years of Kurt being dead, and that Blaine had first met him as a ghost. They were allowed to be a little overprotective.  
  
As soon as Rachel was gone, Kurt pulled his laptop back out, and looked up the name from the obituary online. There was an article about Phillip Bouchard in The Journal News using the same photograph Kurt recognized from his obituary. There was also a picture of a mangled white Lexus that had been totaled by a large black F150 truck. Kurt stared at the photograph and felt his heart pound in his chest.  
  
The article talked about a young college student, who had been out drinking with friends when he speed through a red light, hitting Bouchard's car, killing him on impact.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." Kurt started to repeat as panic flared up in him.  
  
Kurt felt a cold shiver run down his spine and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm, the food in his stomach turning. He felt cold and scared as he sat frozen in front of his laptop.  
  
A heard a noise behind him and yelped, jumping from the couch, dumping his computer on the floor. The front door opened and Kurt held his breath. Blaine came in and Kurt breathed out in relief. Of course it was Blaine. Blaine hung his bag on the hook by the door, and then turned and smiled at Kurt, though his expression fell quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, walking into the living room and around the couch, quickly getting to Kurt's side. Kurt sat down and gathered the laptop from the floor. Blaine sat beside him as Kurt looked back at the screen and then at Blaine who was looking at him intently.  
  
"Did Rachel text you to say I wasn't feeling well?" Kurt countered.  
  
Blaine smiled apologetically. "She just likes to look after you. It's sisterly."  
  
“I know.” Kurt said. “I… I’m not sick. It’s just that I need to tell you something.”  
  
Kurt watched as Blaine swallowed and the muscles of his jaw tensed. “I’m listening."  
  
“The dreams I’ve been having. They are all the same kind of thing. They are all about death. I mean…” Kurt sighed and looked away from the intensity of Blaine’s expression. “I dream every night about someone dying and the whole time I knew there was something more to it. I knew they weren’t just dreams.” He looked back up and Blaine to find him watching Kurt closely. “That’s why I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you mixed up in whatever is going on with me.” Kurt let out a long breath, he was nervous but it felt good to finally say that out loud to Blaine.  
  
Blaine scooted forward, sitting as close to Kurt as he could. “Kurt what you are mixed up in, I’m already mixed up in, if you tell me about it or not. If I was struggling with something, you’d want me to tell you, right?”  
  
“Always.” Kurt answered immediately.  
  
Blaine nodded. “What happened this evening? Rachel said you suddenly weren’t feeling well?”  
  
Kurt answered by silently passing the laptop over to Blaine.  
  
Blaine spent a moment glancing over the screen, before looking up at Kurt with a puzzled expression. "Phillip Bouchard?"  
  
"He is the father of Rachel's director."  
  
"Oh, I did hear he'd passed away." The theater community was large, but they all mostly knew one another. "But I don't understand what's wrong; you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Blaine stopped, wincing at his word choice. “I mean, well you don't look well, and you're all jumpy. What does it have to do with Phillip Bouchard? Did you know him?"  
  
"No, but I saw him die."  
  
"You _saw him die_?" Blaine said voice suddenly high and worried. "Oh my god Kurt. How... I mean..." Blaine glanced down at the article. "This happened last week in the suburbs, what..." Blaine looked confused, his mind trying to piece things together. "What are you saying?"  
  
Kurt didn't know how to say this, he didn't really understand it himself, so he just said it in a rush, "I dreamt about him dying in a car crash two days before his death."  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. The color drained from his face and he sat still on the couch. Kurt understood the feeling. His heart was pounding in his ears as Blaine sat silently beside him. Every moment that passed Kurt grew more anxious. Would Blaine believe him? Would he be afraid of Kurt?  
  
God this could turn out so badly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Blaine finally forced out.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I remember the dream. He was in a white Lexis and a pickup t-boned him, and I know I dreamt it before it happened, because I was worried about losing sleep before my presentation at school on Wednesday." Kurt jabbed a finger at the screen “This happened on Thursday.”  
  
Blaine looked at him, and his face was emotionless, but his eyes looked worried. Kurt just wanted to crawl into his brain right now and know what he was thinking.  
  
"I think we should call Camille." Blaine said out of the blue.  
  
That was not what Kurt had expected. "What? No. I don't want to tell anyone about this."  
  
"But it's Camille. Out of all people she'd understand."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "No. She has a connection with ghosts and people's life force. It isn't the same."  
  
"I know it isn't the same-" Blaine started, but Kurt interrupted him.  
  
"You don't understand Blaine. Camille has a connection to life. And I..." Kurt swallowed as his throat tight with tears. "I have a connection with death. I... I don't want to tell anyone else about this. Not until I know this wasn't some weird, creepy coincidence.”  
  
"You aren't connected to death." Blaine replied his voice soft and comforting, and his eyes sad. He reached up and cupped the back of Kurt’s neck. “You aren’t.”  
  
"Blaine, I shouldn't even be alive." Kurt saw Blaine's pained look, but continued on. “I’m a freak.”  
  
“No.” Blaine said firmly. “You’re a miracle.”  
  
Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at that, Blaine was always so sappy, but he actually loved that about Blaine most of the time, he just didn’t think Blaine was right about this.  
  
He took a deep breath and fought back his tears, "Please, I don't want to tell anyone. Not yet."  
  
Blaine looked like he wanted to argue, but he shut his eyes, and rubbed his temples. "Okay. Okay. But you have to promise to tell me, talk to me about it Kurt, don't shut me out."  
  
"I'm not. I won't." Kurt said, wiping his eyes a little. "We're in this together."  
  
"Together." Blaine repeated, and closed Kurt's lap top, hiding the grizzly photograph. He pulled Kurt close and kissed his forhead.  
  
Kurt heaved a great sigh. What if all the deaths he dreamed had happened... or were going to happen? What was he supposed to do?  
  
He'd seen this man before. Kurt had seen this man in a dream. He watched him die and he didn’t want to watch anyone else’s death.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days Blaine was strangely quiet. It was unnerving to Kurt who was used to Blaine being energetic and vivacious. Kurt did feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders by telling Blaine about his nightmares, but he had expected a bigger reaction from Blaine. He had been so calm and steady about it. At first Kurt was grateful for that, but now he was stuck wondering what was simmering under Blaine's calm exterior.  
  
The dreams hadn't gone away. The only thing that had really changed about their nighttime routine was that now when Kurt woke up, not only was Blaine there to comfort him, he was there with questions ready  
  
"What happened?" He'd ask. Or "Who was it, a man or a woman?" "What happened to them?" Kurt didn't know if this was Blaine's way of trying to help carry the weight or if he was just morbidly curious, though that didn't seem like Blaine  
  
For his part Kurt found that talking about the dreams did make him feel better, he thought it would make it worse, but instead it was like purging it from his system and helped him not to dwell on them so much during the day. Still, he wondered with Blaine's quietness if the dreams were now weighing on him instead.  
  
Blaine also seemed a little obsessed with why Kurt was having these dreams. "Maybe you are a physic now." He said, another suggestion in a long string of ideas. They were sitting on the couch together and watching whatever trashy realty show was on Bravo that evening  
  
"I would hope if I was physic it would be something better than this. These dreams are useless, all they do it keep me from sleeping well."  
  
Blaine was quite for a while and Kurt thought he was back to focusing on the show when he spoke again. "Maybe they aren't useless."  
  
"What use could they possible serve?" Kurt asked. Blaine craned his neck back to look up at Kurt from where he was resting against his chest; he shrugged and turned back to the TV. He didn't mention anything else about it.|  
  
In fact he hardly said anything else at all that evening.  
  
The next day Blaine met Kurt during a break at FIT and they walked together to get lunch. It was a beautiful fall day in New York and Kurt was wrapped in one of his favorite peacoats, a yellow scarf at his neck as Blaine took his hand and swung it between them.  
  
Blaine hadn't said anything about the nightmares this morning and Kurt was more than happy to not talk about them for a little while. With an autumn breeze in his face and Blaine's hand in his, things didn't seem nearly as bad as they had even just a few days ago when they had first found the article about Phillip Bouchard in the paper.  
  
They made their way to a little sushi place they loved and the hostess gave them their usual booth. Blaine put his bag down on the booth next to him as they ordered their favorites. Kurt dove into talking about school and the group project he was part of.  
  
"It's like he doesn't even know basic pattern making." Kurt complained about a classmate between mouthfuls of sushi. "I mean he depends on us to do it when we are in a group, but what does he expect to happen when he gets out on his own?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I swear, half of these people I wouldn't never hire to work for me."  
  
"When you start your own line?" Blaine supplied.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Blaine smiled, but he looked nervous, he'd been quite during the whole meal and the walk over.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kurt finally asked when he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
Blaine put down his chopsticks, "Nothing's bothering me."  
  
"You've been weirdly quite today. Actually you've been weirdly quite for days now."  
  
"I just... I've been thinking about your dreams."  
  
Kurt knew that already, he had opened up to Blaine and now he really need Blaine to talk to him. He was worried that Blaine was internally freaking out and covering it up.  
  
"And?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I got you something." Blaine answered, seemingly changing the subject. He started going through his bag, stuffed with music pages and other miscellanea. He lifted out a thin package wrapped in colorful paper and handed it to Kurt.  
  
Kurt took it with surprise, as far as subject changes went, this was a nice one. "You did not find bowtie wrapping paper." Kurt said as he looked at the green and blue gift wrap that had little bowties all over it.  
  
"I may have ordered some online a while back and hadn't had a reason to use it yet." Blaine confessed, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"You're a dork." Kurt said and laughed as he started to open the gift. "But you got me a gift so I guess I'll let it go."  
  
Blaine smiled nervously. "Don't speak too fast, you might not like it."  
  
Kurt pulled out a leather-bound book with a flap that snapped closed over the front. It was smooth and glossy and very tasteful. Kurt opened it up and flipped through the blank pages before looking at Blaine and lifting a brow in question.  
  
"It's a journal." Blaine said.  
  
"I can see that." Kurt said with a small smile. "It's lovely, but I don't understand..."  
  
Blaine cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter before folding his hands on the table and leaning in. "It's for your dreams."  
  
There was beat before Kurt understood. "You bought me a dream journal?"  
  
"I thought you might write them down. Not in detail. But people, the places you remember... how people die." He said quietly.  
  
"Why in the world would I want to do that Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked so eager, like he'd come up with an amazing idea, but it sounded terrible. Why would he want Kurt to record such horrible things?  
  
"I've been thinking, since the dream about Phillip Bouchard was real then other ones might be real too."  
  
"Do you think I haven't thought about that?" Kurt asked, heat rising to his face, this was making him upset. He understood perfectly that when he dreamed of someone dying it was something that was probably going to happen to a real person somewhere. "That makes it all so much worse!"  
  
Blaine looked around to make sure they hadn't caught anyone attention and Kurt lowered his voice. "How is this supposed to help?"  
  
Blaine sighed. "I thought maybe we'd see a pattern, or we could find some of these people. You dreamt about Bouchard before he died, right? Maybe you could... maybe we could together..."  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine and waited for him to finish, he didn't know if it was because he was angry or just frustrated, but he wasn't following Blaine's train of thought here.  
  
"Maybe we could save some of them." Blaine finally said.  
  
Kurt sat still as Blaine's words washed over him. Of course, of course Blaine would find a way to make this a mission. A way to help people. Any anger that had been growing inside of him seeped out of Kurt at Blaine hopeful look. Ernest, charming, too kind Blaine. It was impossible to stay mad at him.  
  
He did have a point; if Kurt was dreaming about people's death before they died then maybe he could save them, or some at least some of them. That is, if he could even find these people. Most of the dreams were too generic, a dark road at night, the inside of a car, an apartment that really could be anywhere.  
  
The idea of recording all of these facts and actually trying to find these people was overwhelming. He would have to devote every waking hour to this and still he would probably not find many people. But if he could save even one life, wouldn't that be worth it? What if someone had, had the ability to have saved him? What if someone stopped Sebastian before he murdered him... What if? Could Kurt really devote his life to these dreams?  
  
Could he live with himself if he didn't and someone he could have saved died?  
  
All these thoughts flashed through his mind in a moment. And if he liked it of not Kurt had to admit, that if there was a chance to help someone he wanted to do that, but did Blaine really understand the gravity of what he was asking of him?  
  
Kurt swallowed, tears coming to his eyes as he looked down at the journal. He looked back up and Blaine's face was etched with worry.  
  
"It was a bad idea." Blaine said and shook his head reaching for the journal. "I'm sorry. I was trying to think of a way to find good in the situation, but it's a terrible idea. I don't want you to have to focus on those nightmares anymore than you already do." He pursed his lips together tightly and tried to take the journal back.  
  
Kurt held on to it.  
  
"No. Blaine. Wait." He pulled the journal back and put it in his lap. "It isn't a bad idea. I love that you try to find a way to make something awful into something good. I love that about you. It's just... if I do this, it could consume my life. I... I don't even know where to start."  
  
Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked conflicted before he spoke, "We could start with the journal. Check what you know against Newspaper articles and obituaries. See if there is a pattern, or an area that most of your dreams happen in. Bouchard was in the New York area when he died. Plus, we had a connection to him through Rachel. Maybe we could narrow things down if we knew what to look for. Find someone we can help?"  
  
Kurt's heart skipped in his chest. Blaine kept saying "we". He was including himself in whatever came next. Kurt didn't know what all of this was going to mean, but he knew he wasn't going to be alone in it.  
  
"We?" Kurt said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, 'we'." Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand across the table, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it. "You're stuck with me for all long as you’ll have me.” Blaine winked. “Sorry."  
  
Kurt smiled, he would always want Blaine.  
  
"Okay." He sighed and then rolled his eyes. "We will start some weird, creepy detective agency dedicated to saving the lives of the random strangers I dream about. We could have show on Bravo, we'd call it 'Queer P.I. For Those About To Die."  
  
Blaine choked on his laugh and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I could be your dashing assistant, and there would be palpable unresolved sexual chemistry between us."  
  
"Oh please." Kurt said and gave Blaine a genuine smile. "There is nothing unresolved about our sexual chemistry."  
  
He would do it, or at least try; He could jot down his dreams if Blaine thought it would help. It was better than doing nothing.

* * *

Kurt was in a dim warehouse or some other big abandoned building. At first he thought he was alone, it was dark and chilly and quite. But then he heard some kind of noise and though he didn't really want to, his feet started taking him towards the source of the sound. As he got closer he could tell it was someone talking.  
  
He turned the corner and saw a tall dark figure, he was speaking but the words escaped Kurt's ears. It was clear that the man was angry though, his voice carried with cruel intensity. That was when Kurt noticed someone else there, another obscured figure. It was frustrating; Kurt knew he was close enough to be able to see these people, but somehow the details just weren't there.  
  
What Kurt could see was that this second figure was afraid, fear rolled off of him in an almost visible way. He was backing away from the man talking, until his back was pressed against some kind of railing or ledge.  
  
"Please don't!" Kurt heard him yell before the first man raised his hand.  
  
Kurt saw the glint of a gun and then heard a shot. The man pressed against the railing toppled backwards, falling over the side.  
  
Kurt's heart leap to his throat as he ran forward and looked over the railing.  
  
Below a man was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. Dead.  
  
Kurt woke up with a shout. He was panting, his body drenched in sweat. Blaine was right there as Kurt sat up in bed. He rubbed his hand softly back and forth over Kurt's back until he had calmed down enough to breathe better.  
  
"You okay?" Blaine asked, quite as he scooted in a little closer. Sometimes when Kurt first woke up he didn't really know where he was and didn't like Blaine crowding him until he realized he was safe at home in their bed.  
  
Right now wasn't one of those times. He wanted Blaine.  
  
Kurt moved towards him wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and leaning his head against his heart. Blaine held him and kissed his neck.  
  
"It… it was a murder this time Blaine." Kurt said shortly.  
  
Blaine drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"I hate it where they’re that violent." Kurt said and Blaine just held him tighter. The longer Kurt had all of these nightmares the more convinced he was that Blaine was right. They were here for a reason and he wasn’t going to just be a victim of them. He was going to save someone, no matter what.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The leaves beneath his feet crunched as he made his way down the path, in one hand he held a flashlight illuminating his way, in the other hand he carried a shovel.

He was an ominous sight, a dark silhouette against the shadows of the cemetery. The wind whipped past him, hash and cold. Ohio was cold this autumn, especially at this late hour and his long jacket didn’t do much to protect him from the chill, but if that bothered him he didn't show it.

He paused on the path and then took a quick right before he stopped in front of a set of tombstones and directed the flashlight beam at the first one.

Elizabeth Marie Hummel  
Wife And Mother  
"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."  
August 22, 1967 - November 3, 2001

He read the gravestone wordlessly, his face itself looking like an emotionless stone. He didn’t care about this gravestone; he turned his flashlight to the one next to it.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel  
Beloved Son And Friend  
"Spread your broken wings and learn to fly."  
May 27, 1993 - December 8, 2013

A smile crept from the corners of his lips. This was what he was looking for. He rested his flashlight on the ground and plunged his shovel into the cold hard earth.


	7. Chapter 7

The days started getting colder as fall slowly began to drift into winter. The leaves started to fall at a steadier rate and Kurt unpacked his and Blaine's heavier coats from the back of the closet. It had been a couple of weeks since he started journaling his dreams, and nearly two whole months of having them. He was amazed at how little sleep the human body could function on. Though he supposed college students had been discovering this for years.  
  
His class work was suffering some, but not enough for a noticeable slump in his grades, though one professor did pull him aside one day to ask if everything was alright at home. He'd fallen asleep in class, and though he was sure many college students could say they'd done the same, it was out of character for him.  
  
Kurt had apologized and started to put extra effort into that class.  
  
So far, his journaling hadn't helped him find anyone in time to save them, or help them in anyway. Blaine was constantly by his side as he recorded his dreams, and even had found a few obituaries that could be for people Kurt had dreamed about. To say it was discouraging was a huge understatement. It was one thing to know, in a broad sense, that people died all the time. It was another thing to have a face and a story to go with it.  
  
Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, his journal and the newspaper to the side, along with his homework. He really couldn't focus on anything, he was just so tired. He didn't even hear Blaine come up behind him, until he felt his strong hands on his shoulders. Blaine started to massage the knots out, leaning down to kiss the side of Kurt's head, as Kurt hummed in contentment. God Blaine gave good back rubs.  
  
"Keep doing that." Kurt murmured as he plopped his head down on the table, folding his arms underneath it and enjoying the feel of Blaine's fingers working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders.  
  
Blaine chuckled a little. "You always turn to putty when someone does this."  
  
"Rachel gives good back rubs too." Kurt agreed. "But no one is as good as you."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Blaine said as he started to work out a particularly stiff knot.  
  
"I happen to know for a fact, Blaine Anderson, that flattery will get me into your pants."  
  
Blaine laughed loudly at that. "Honestly, it takes you very little to get into my pants. I might be easy."  
  
Kurt smiled into his arms and hummed out a response. He wished life could be more like this moment. More Blaine, less stress. He knew Blaine was it for him; he was going to be with Blaine for as long as Blaine would have him, he just wished that didn't mean bringing all of this drama into Blaine's life.  
  
Blaine must have been looking over the newspaper and journal Kurt had been looking at as he rubbed his shoulders, "Any luck with your journaling?"  
  
"Not really. Nothing more than the obituaries you found that maybe match a few of my dreams from last week. Mostly it's just... morbid."  
  
Blaine's hands stilled for a moment, "I'm sorry Kurt, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll follow your lead on this."  
  
"No." Kurt said, sitting up again, so he could turn to look up at Blaine. "I want to keep going with this. I want to find something positive about having these dreams... I just don't know what else to do."  
  
Blaine sat down beside him, and looked at the journal, reading over some of Kurt's latest dreams.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Camille about it." Kurt said.  
  
Blaine looked up at that and lifted his eyebrows. "Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Camille is a friend, and you're right she is the only one we know who has an inkling about these sort of... things. If it could help me save someone I dream about, anyone, it would be worth telling her that I'm a freak."  
  
"You are _not_ a freak." Blaine said firmly. He had said it before, but it didn't really stop Kurt from feeling that way.  
  
"Well, maybe Camille will know what I am then."  
  
Blaine nodded. "I think it's a good idea."  
  
It turned out, getting in touch with Camille wasn't as easy as they thought, since Kurt had "come back", they'd been in seen with Camille several times. She came to Lima to meet Kurt officially and they had hit it off. She was funny and quirky, knew about Kurt's past, and didn't think he was weird.  
  
They kept in touch as best they could, with her living in California, and Kurt and Blaine moving to New York. She promised to come visit them in the city that never sleeps, but Kurt hadn't heard from her much since he started FIT. He'd been busy.  
  
Now though, it seemed, she must be the busy one. Over the next couple days, both Blaine and Kurt called her a several times, leaving messages she never returned. Eventually Blaine decided to call Cooper, who hopefully could talk to Camille, and have her call them.  
  
"Hey little brother!" Cooper answered cheerfully when Blaine called. "How's life in the Big Apple? Are you calling to say a producer you know wants to offer me a part in a big Broadway production?"  
  
Kurt snickered as he listened to the conversation on speaker phone. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sorry, not yet, but if you are giving up Hollywood for Broadway, it might help for you to actually come out here."  
  
"I know I know! I owe you to lovebirds a visit."  
  
They chitchatted for a little while about Cooper's latest role, and how Blaine's job was coming along in New York, with Kurt chiming in about school here and there, until Blaine got down to the reason for their call.  
  
"Hey Coop. Have you talked to Camille lately?"  
  
"Oh Cam..." Cooper said wistfully. The two of them had a playful relationship that Kurt couldn't quite figure out, sometimes it seemed flirty, but sometimes it seemed more like a bother/sister kind of friendship. He left Cooper to figure that one out.  
  
"No I haven't. I called and invited her to dinner a couple days ago, but she never returned my call. I haven't seen her in a few weeks actually."  
  
"A few weeks?" Blaine said surprised.  
  
"Well, I've been filming, and you know how immersed I get in my roles. But yeah, now that I think about it, it's kind of weird that I haven't heard from her at all."  
  
Kurt worried his bottom lip as he started to feel anxious. He had a feeling something was wrong.  
  
"Well, Kurt and I would really like to get in touch with her, and she isn't returning our calls either."  
  
"Huh." Cooper said, and Kurt wondered if he felt nervous about that too. "Tell you what. I'll drop by her apartment tomorrow and talk to her. How's that?"  
  
"Great thanks Coop." Blaine said. "Tell her to give us a ring."  
  
"Will do." Cooper said, before launching into another story about something that had happened on set.  
  
When Blaine hung up, Kurt looked at him, and tried to read his face. "Do you think it’s weird the no one can get in touch with her?"  
  
"I don't know..." Blaine said. "Maybe she's working a case. Or busy with a wedding?" Not only did Camille moonlight as a physic and ghost expert, she also ran a wedding planning business. She said it was good to have a more legitimate business to avoid questions she didn't want to answer.  
  
"Yeah." Kurt said and nodded, but the worried feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. That night, he woke up sweating and gasping as another nightmare tormented him, and Blaine held him tight as they feel back asleep. Kurt just wanted to find a way to make them stop.  
  
The next day Kurt went to school and shot a few texts to Camille.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
When he got home Blaine was pacing the living room, rubbing the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, putting his school bag down. Blaine stopped, and looked up at him, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Cooper went to see Camille today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And her neighbors said they haven't seen any sign of her for weeks. He somehow charmed the landlord into letting him into her apartment..." Blaine paused and looked around the room with nervous energy. "And it was ransacked Kurt. She's gone. She hasn't shown up for meetings with any of her clients. No one has heard from her at all. She just... disappeared. Cooper is freaking out a little."  
  
Kurt slumped down on the couch, feeling a little hollow. This had something to do with his dreams... or at least something to do with him. He knew it was a little egoistical to think that, but somehow he just knew it was true.  
  
Blaine sat down next to him on the couch. "There's more." He said, sounding like he was forcing himself to sound calm.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes. "Okay." Kurt took a deep breath, before he looked at Blaine, trying to be ready for whatever was coming next. "What else?"  
  
Blaine got up for a moment, grabbed his laptop from nearby, and sat back down, clicking through a few things, before tilting it towards Kurt.  
  
"I've been doing some research."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On Camille actually. It started with me just trying to find some relatives of hers or something. Cooper said he didn't know anything about her family, and you know, they might know where she is. But what I found was... weird. So I kept digging, until I found something about Camille Evelyn Shaw. She uh..." Blaine rubbed his neck.  
  
"She kind of died."  
  
Kurt's heart clenched and thudded in his ears. Died? “ _She died_?” Kurt said hoarsely.  
  
"In 1952."  
  
Kurt sat silent for a moment, trying to process what Blaine had just said, but he couldn't, it didn't make any sense  
  
"What?"  
  
"Camille Evelyn Shaw died in March of 1952." Blaine said.  
  
"Not our Camille."  
  
Blaine nodded down at the computer. Kurt looked down to see a black and white photograph on the screen, it was a picture of two young women and a young man standing in front of a wooden planked house, surrounded by rose bushes.  
  
The picture was clearly old, not just black and white, and there in the middle of the trio was a young woman with dark hair and a bright smile. It looked like Camille, exactly like Camille, except maybe just a little bit younger.  
  
"The names are listed as Mary and Jack Shaw." Blaine said, pointing at the man and the woman Kurt didn't recognize. "And Jack's sister. Camille Shaw."  
  
"She... must be a relative or..."  
  
"It looks just like her."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Camille Shaw was killed, her body found in an alley way in Los Angeles March 8th, 1952."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Blaine took the laptop back and clicked a few more times. He turned it back towards Kurt to show a picture of Camille with a bandanna around her hair the way Kurt had seen it styled dozens of times. It was clearly the woman he knew, even though the picture was dated 1950.  
  
"Maybe... she's like you." Blaine said. "Maybe she came back too."  
  
“You think she died in the 1950s, but is alive today, because she came back?"  
  
"It makes sense." Blaine answered.  
  
Kurt shook his head, something that strange shouldn't make sense.  
  
Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon and evening researching more about Camille. Blaine was right, it was weird. The first modern day reference to Camille Evelyn Shaw was in 2012, when she got an apartment in Los Angeles. Someone by the name of Levi Jackson cosigned for the apartment with her, but Kurt couldn't find anything on him at all.  
  
There was absolutely nothing about Camille before 2012, until you went back to 1952, where there was short write up in a small California newspaper about a young woman by Camille's name, who had been murdered and left in an alley in downtown Los Angeles.  
  
It gave Kurt a headache.  
  
Blaine's theory, that maybe Camille had died and come back some 60 years later, made a strange kind of sense. At the same time it made no sense at all, because if Camille was like Kurt why had she never said anything about that?  
  
And none of this helped him find out where she was now. They had decided not to tell Cooper about what they had found for that very reason. Besides, they could still be wrong.  
  
Kurt spent the next couple days counting the hours down to the weekend. If anything the nightmares were getting worse, and while he'd still have them during the weekend, at least he didn't have class to worry about.  
  
Blaine seemed to be home more often than normal. Kurt knew things were busy with the show Blaine was writing for, but still he seemed to find time to be at the apartment when Kurt was there. Neither of them mentioned it out loud, but Kurt knew he was here because he was worried about Kurt.  
  
By Saturday, Kurt was thoroughly exhausted, Blaine was in his music room tinkering with a song, while Kurt spread out on the couch in the hopes of catching a few minutes of sleep. Blaine stopped playing when his phone went off. Kurt recognized it as Cooper's ring tone, and sat up trying to hear Blaine's side of the conversation, he didn't really catch anything, but a few minutes later Blaine came to the living room with his tablet in his hands.  
  
"Good news or bad news?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine carefully.  
  
"I don't know. Neither really." Blaine said and sat down. "Well, good news I guess. Camille sent Cooper a letter.  
  
Kurt let out a deep breath, as worry he didn't even know he was holding onto, loosened in his chest. "So she's okay then?"  
  
"She was when she sent the letter at least."  
  
"What does she have to say for herself?" Kurt asked, now that he knew his friend was alright, he was a little angry at her for worrying him.  
  
"Nothing." Blaine said and opened his email account. "The letter is post marked from Cheyenne, Wyoming of all places. But it isn't a proper letter it is more of a list."  
  
"What kind of list?" Kurt asked, and Blaine and handed him his tablet, where Kurt could read an opened attachment from Cooper of Camille's letter. It was nothing but a list of names and dates. No explanations or anything. It consisted of over 20 names with dates next to them.  
  
Kurt recognized Camille's name with the date June 19th, 2011 scribbled next to it in Camille's messy script, and the name of a Levi Jackson with the date January 1, 1989.  
  
He looked up at Blaine in confusion.  
  
"Keep reading to the bottom."  
  
Kurt looked back down. The last name on the list was his own.  
  
Kurt Hummel December 2nd, 2019 Kurt bit his lip as his heart started to beat faster. That was the date he had woken up in his dad's backyard, alive and well, after five years of being a ghost. Kurt felt a cold shiver go down his spine as realization hit him.  
  
"Do you think it means that..." Blaine started and stopped as he tried to catch Kurt's eyes. "That everyone on that list came back?"  
  
Kurt couldn't answer; he didn't know what to say, instead he immediately pulled up a search engine, and started looking up other names on the list. They had already found everything thing could find on Camille. Levi Jackson was untraceable all together, even with the added date by his name; there were just too many Levi Jacksons in the world to narrow him down.  
  
Three hours, and some Chinese delivery later, Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor of their apartment, papers all over the floor. They had made a timeline of dates from Camille's list, as well as other important dates that came up, Kurt's birth and death dates, along with Camille's, and any other people they could find from the list.  
  
What they found out wasn't pretty.  
  
Out of the 23 names on the list 12 of them they couldn't pinpoint online, as there were too many people with those names, and not enough information to narrow it down. However, out of the remaining 11 one was Kurt, one was Camille, who was missing, and then they found 5 other people on the list, who seemed to have left their jobs or homes and disappeared, recently. One was a 24 year old, also living in New York, whose boyfriend had filed a missing person's report.  
  
Then the other 4 were even worse. Four people on the list were dead, and they'd all died within the last few months. One house fire, two "muggings", where the thief left the wallets behind, and a car accident that was suspicious, and under police investigation.  
  
As the number of deceased people from Camille's list increased, Kurt began to get a heavier and heavier feeling in his gut. He glanced up at Blaine, who was reading an article on Preston Chatterjee, who died in the fire; Blaine's face was pale, he looked a little sick, his eyes wide and worried.  
  
"Blaine." Kurt called quietly, looking out over the articles they had printed, scattered over the floor. Blaine glanced up and ventured a smile, which came out looking more than a little grim.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking right now." Kurt said. "But whatever it is I'm sure it is the worst case scenario. And we... we don't know enough to be jumping to conclusions."  
  
"What conclusions are you jumping too?" Blaine asked.  
  
Kurt worried his bottom lip and looked down, pulling at the threads of the living room rug, not wanting to say what he was thinking. "That... that Camille might be in trouble, or..." He shrugged, not able to say the word "dead".  
  
He glanced up to see Blaine's reaction. His brow was furrowed, and he wore a frown that looked completely foreign on his usually cheerful face.  
  
"What conclusions are you jumping too?" Kurt asked.  
  
"That you might be in danger." Blaine said simply. "It's like..." He looked Kurt in the eye and held his gaze. "Like something is going after the people on this list."  
  
Kurt nodded. He'd thought of that, but was hoping Blaine hadn't. "If everyone on the list came back, like Camille and I did… it's almost like someone wants us all dead again. I don't know. Conclusion jumping again."  
  
Blaine's already too pale face, grew a shade whiter. "No one is getting near you." He said evenly.  
  
Kurt smiled a little, and then put his laptop to the side, and crawled over to where Blaine was sitting on the floor.  
  
Kurt scooted up so that he was straddling Blaine's lap, and wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck, leaning their foreheads together. Blaine held onto his waist, and looked up at him with such a lost look on his face that look nearly broke Kurt's heart.  
  
"No one can touch us or what we have." Kurt said and then leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine kissed back a little desperately.  
  
Kurt stayed close to Blaine, sliding off his lap to sit next to him on the floor, keeping their sides touching, knowing how comforting Blaine found physical contact.  
  
"We should leave town." Blaine said.  
  
"We don't even know anything yet."  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"And I have school. And you're working."  
  
"But Kurt..."  
  
"Blaine. I don't want to run."  
  
Blaine winched a little and Kurt mentally chided himself. He knew Blaine always berated himself for running from things, even though Kurt didn't really see that in him, but Blaine was hard on himself. Kurt hadn't meant his words to seem like a dig.  
  
Blaine sighed. "Okay... but we keep trying to get in touch with Camille, and... just let's be really careful and alert."  
  
Kurt nodded, and then leaned forward again, pressing his lips against Blaine's. "Everything will be fine." Kurt murmured. He just hoped he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt felt the warm sun on his bare shoulders and cool water all around him. It was one of those rare warm days this time of year when the sun was shining at its fullest. He should have been relaxed and enjoying himself. Instead something was terribly, terribly wrong.  


He tried kicking out his legs and moving his arms to keep afloat, but for some reason he couldn't swim. Instead he started sinking lower and lower into the water, until he could only see the sun through the surface of the water, of which he was sinking under.  


He started to panic. He felt like he should be thrashing around, trying to break the surface, but his body wouldn't do what he wanted it to. His lungs started growing tight and he knew he was drowning. He didn't know which way was up and which was down. Soon things started to get fuzzy, his lungs burned, and his mind grew dark.   


He woke up with a scream, sheets tangled around his body from kicking and fighting against them, his heart rate was too fast, and he felt like he still couldn't breathe. He was drowning in sheets. No, that didn't make sense. He wasn't drowning, he was in bed. He was safe, even if it didn't feel like it. He heard a voice near him, soft but still sounding panicked.  


"Wake up baby. Wake up. It's okay. You're safe. It's okay."

  
Kurt unclenched the sheets in his hands and slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was trembling, but he was gradually regaining awareness. He was in his bed in his apartment in New York. He wasn't anywhere near a body of water. His lungs were filling with air, even if his breathing was halted by his fear.  


Blaine was there.

  
"Kurt, baby? Are you awake? Just breathe Kurt. Just breathe."

  
He felt gentle hands on him, roaming over his body, like they didn't know where to settle. Like they didn't know how to help. He blinked up at Blaine's worried face. His curly hair was a mess, hanging around his pale face, highlighting his round frightened eyes.  


"I'm... I'm okay." Kurt breathed out as he covered his face with his hands and groaned.   
  
The dreams had taken a terrifying turn sometime last week. He no longer just dreamed of watching people die. Now, it seemed in some of his dreams, he took the place of the person, and died instead.

  
The first time he had a dream like that Blaine had flipped out. He was scared that Kurt had a dream foreseeing his own death. Kurt knew it wasn't it though. It was still someone else's death; Kurt just got to experience it firsthand.

  
Kurt sat up slowly, his head still spinning. He leaned back against the headboard, Blaine was kneeling on the bed nearby, and his hands had finally found a place to rest, one on Kurt's shoulder, and the other one cupping the side of his neck, as he worriedly looked into Kurt's eyes.  


"You weren't breathing for a moment." Blaine said his voice tight, and a little rough.  


"I was drowning. In the dream." Kurt explained.

  
Blaine closed his eyes, looking like he was in pain, as he let out a long breath. "What should I do Kurt? How can I help?"  


"You do help." Kurt said, even as tears stung his eyes.

  
He reached out, and tugged on Blaine, until he was leaning on the headboard as well. Kurt looped his arms around him, resting his cheek on Blaine's chest.  


"I think the dreams are getting worse because I'm not doing anything with them. I feel like I'm not doing what I'm meant to do."

  
Blaine sighed and started rubbing his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You mean save people?"

  
Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "Yeah."

  
"You're trying." Blaine said frustrated. "You want too; we just don't know how to find the people you dream about. What more do they want?"  


"They who?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine, with a twitch of a smile on his face.

  
"I don't know... the dreams, or the universe, or whatever is causing this to happen!" Blaine’s face was a little sour, and he looked exhausted, a look Kurt knew he shared.  


"I know, I hate not having someone to be angry with too."

  
"What about Camille? If she knows anything about this, why didn't she tell us?"

  
"I can't be mad at Camille, when we still don't know where she is, or if she is okay or not." Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip. "Once we find her, alive and well, then maybe we can be mad at her."  


Blaine smiled, and his hand moved from Kurt's hair, to rub his back. "That sounds like a plan."

  
They both scooted down to lay back on the bed, and kept each other in their arms. Kurt eventually fell back to sleep, Blaine's warm body beneath him, and his steady heartbeat under his ear.

* * *

  
  
Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror as he straightened his shirt and turned from side to side to make sure he looked alright. He was dressing up for a party he and Blaine were going to for Blaine's work, so he wanted to make sure to look his best.  


The show producer wanted to have a meet and greet event to publicize the upcoming opening of his new play. Kurt usually enjoyed these kinds of events, hobnobbing with Broadway's bigwigs, and seeing Blaine in his element. Blaine was always a hit, charming and elegant; everyone wanted to get to know Blaine Anderson. He was getting quite a reputation for himself, both in the movie industry, and the Broadway world.  


Blaine walked in just as Kurt was slipping on his blue suit jacket. He whistled and leaned against the door frame. "You look amazing." He said with a smile.  


"Amazing huh?" Kurt asked, checking his reflection again.

  
"And really hot." Blaine murmured as came up close, smoothing down Kurt's tie, before kissing him. Kurt hummed into the kiss, grabbed onto Blaine's waist, kissing him deeply, before pulling back.  


"Not now Blaine." He said laughing. "We both just got dressed."

 

Blaine whined a little. "Fine. But it isn't fair when you look so hot."

  
"Look who's talking." Kurt said looking Blaine up and down. Blaine was wearing a three piece suit in a charcoal gray, with a stark black bowtie.

  
Blaine waggled his eyebrows a little. "I guess we both clean up well." He said, before tapping Kurt's ass, making him yelp and smile.  


Kurt was in a good mood until the moment they entered the party. He immediately felt his stomach get tight with worry, and he unconsciously gripped Blaine's hand a little harder.  


"What's the matter?" Blaine whispered.

  
"Nothing... It's just. This place is so familiar." Kurt answered, looking around the spacious old wine cellar that had been converted to a highbrow cocktail party. "Déjà vu I guess." Kurt said.  
  
Blaine was about to respond, when someone came up to them, loudly calling Blaine's name, then tugging him away to introduce him to someone. Kurt smiled at him as he left, choosing not to follow. Instead he looked around, trying to place why it felt like he'd been here before.  


He turned and took in the wood paneled walls and the selves of wine. He looked up at the big chandler hanging on the ceiling. That's when it hit him. He hadn't been here before, he seen this all in a dream. He spun around looking for Blaine, but he was lost in a sea of people. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream. Who was it that died? How long ago did he dream it? He opened his eyes when he felt someone run into him. A flustered looking server with a tray in her hands.

  
"I am so sorry sir!" She said looking afraid that he might snap at her.

  
"No, it's fine. I'm the one standing in the middle of things." Kurt backed up, and let the server through, watching her as she went, and that’s when the dream came rushing back to him.  


He remembered black pants, and shirt with a white apron, just like the servers were wearing here. And he remembered an eclectic outlet and someone trying to plug in a food warmer. Kurt spun around to the tables along the end of the room covered with food. He rushed over as his eyes quickly scanned all of the servers, trying to remember who it was.  


Then he saw him. A young guy, no more that 17 or 18 kneeling down on the ground with a cord in his hand.

  
"Wait! STOP!" Kurt yelled and rushed forward literally barreling into the young man and knocking him over.

  
Kurt and the young server were on the floor, tangled somewhat together, before Kurt quickly got to his feet, and started brushing himself off. The server stared up at him, his face plainly shocked at just being tackled in the middle of his job.

  
Kurt looked around and saw that everyone nearby was also staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "The... the outlet." Kurt started "It... you would have electrocuted yourself."  


"I can plug things in." The boy said a little angrily as he stood to his feet.

  
Kurt felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as everyone continued to stare.

  
"Of course. It’s just that... there's something wrong with it. I..." Kurt looked frantically around, as if hoping to find a way of escape. Instead his eyes landed on Blaine, making his way through the crowd, coming to stand beside Kurt.  


"Will someone check that outlet for us?" Blaine said looking around, "But be careful."

  
Soon, one of the managers was there, and with Blaine's insistence, they carefully unscrewed the outlet cover from the wall. They uncovered burnt wires, which were even sparking a little. Everyone in viewing distance gasped.

  
"See." Kurt said feeling a little vindicated. "You could have been hurt... or worse." He looked at the young man, hoping he'd understand.  


"I'm no electrician." Blaine added, "But I think Kurt just saved your life." Blaine smiled, bouncing on his toes a little, looking exceedingly proud.  


The young man's eyes grew round, as the manager started apologizing profusely, trying to get the guests' attention back to the party.  


"Thank you." The young man said to Kurt, his face sincere, and a little awed.  
  
Soon Blaine's producer found his way over. He clapped both Blaine and Kurt on the back, before laughing loudly, and then announcing to the party at large; "It isn't a Broadway party if there aren't any dramatics!"  


Everyone laughed and gradually turned back to the party.

  
"Looks like your husband is a real hero." He said turning to Blaine.

  
"Boyfriend." Kurt informed him quickly, and then regretted how fast he'd wanted to correct the man, at the hurt look on Blaine's face.  


"Either way, hell of a guy to have around!" He smiled at them both, and then went to talk to the manager, who was still apologizing and helping the servers check the other outlets, before using them.  


"Kurt." Blaine said, tugging him to the side, where they could talk privately. "You just saved someone's life."

  
"It was from a dream." Kurt said, still a little in shock. "Blaine, I saw him electrocuted in a dream last week... and... and..."

  
"You saved him."  


"I saved him. I _saved_ him. Oh my god Blaine! I did it!" Kurt glanced around quickly and lowered his voice. Hesmiled. "I mean, it is only one person, which is nothing compared to all the dreams I've had, but it’s something."  


"I doubt it is nothing to him, or his family." Blaine said with a smile. "This is huge Kurt."

  
Kurt laughed a little hysterically, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. "Yeah, I guess so."

  
Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his own, surprising Kurt with the intensity of the kiss. Kurt locked him in his arms, and kissed him back until his head was swimming, and his skin felt a warm buzz.

  
Blaine pulled back, but kept their foreheads together. "Tonight when we get home I am going to give you the best, 'I'm dating a hero sex' you've ever had."  


Kurt laughed, and kissed him one more time real quick, before he realized they were on the verge of making another scene, so they both returned to the party.   
  
They walked home that evening arm in arm. Kurt knew that not all of his problems were gone, but at least he felt like they were moving forward. He was so elated, he didn't even notice the battered looking old Chevy pickup that followed them home, and then drove past the apartment.  


Later that night Kurt laid in bed, naked and wrapped up in Blaine, after having, what Kurt could admit, really was some of the best sex ever. He fell asleep with his hands clasped over Blaine's on his stomach as Blaine spooned him from behind. He awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time, as it was the first night in a couple of months that he hadn't had a nightmare. He smiled and stretched a little, he’d actually spent a dreamless night and it felt _amazing_.

  
Blaine woke up warm and pliable next to him, kissing his neck, squeezing him close.

  
"Morning." He said with a yawn.

  
"Good morning Blaine." He responded, as he turned in Blaine's arms to kiss him as he woke up.

  
"Mphhh," Blaine grumbled "I have morning breath."

  
"Yeah, a little." Kurt laughed not caring. "I'm sure I do to."

  
Blaine got up and went to the bathroom to clean up for the day, and Kurt pulled on a pair of sweats, as he started tidying the room. Their clothes from last night had been left tossed across the room in their haste to undress each other and Kurt scolded himself for treating nice clothes in such a way.  


He picked up Blaine's pants, and shook them a little to get the wrinkles out, when he heard something small thud on the floor. He knelt down to find what had fallen out of Blaine's pocket.  


There was a small square black velvet case on the floor. Kurt picked it up, heart pounding in his chest. This looked just like... o _h god_. Kurt knew he shouldn't pry, but he couldn't help himself, he popped open the box. His eyes grew round and large; there nestled in soft velvet, was a beautiful, polished, white gold engagement ring.  


Kurt remained crouched on the ground, ring box in his hand, for he didn't know how long. He blinked slowly, thinking that maybe when his eyes opened again, the ring wouldn't still be there, but it was.  


He heard Blaine shut of the shower in the other room, and Kurt snapped out of his trance. He quickly closed the case, and stuck in back in Blaine's pant pocket, laying the pants neatly over the back of a chair. He swallowed, trying to get the stunned look off of his face, before Blaine came back into the room.  


An engagement ring? Kurt took some steadying breaths. Blaine was carrying around an engagement ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next weeks Kurt was in a consent state of alert, partly because of the interesting turn his dreams had taken, and partly because of the ring he found in Blaine's pocket.  


Ever since saving that young server, Kurt's nightmares had been fewer. He still had them, but not every night, plus he had actually been able to save a few more people from his dreams. Hurrying a young boy back to his mother when he was playing too near the edge of the subway platform. Stopping a woman from catching a cab that would have crashed had she gotten in it (even if the woman was less than grateful). And one scary moment when he and Blaine had anonymously called the cops, lying that they heard their "neighbors" fighting, when really Kurt had just had a dream about some guy fighting with, and then stabbing his girlfriend.  


The dreams were still scary, and far too real, but in the past twelve days Kurt had saved four lives. His dreams were clearer now; he had a better idea of when and where many of them were happening. He had to skip class one day, but that seemed a small price to pay for a human life.  


He was slowly admitting to himself that it was all worth it, and that maybe being a freak wasn't all bad. Though, Blaine still insisted he wasn't a freak, but a miracle and kissed him silly when he used the word, as if trying to convince him of his not freak nature . If Kurt had been a more devious person, he would have called himself a freak on purpose, just to get Blaine to kiss him like that.  


It was a weird feeling to know that Blaine was another reason Kurt was a little tense. Not Blaine really, more the shiny gold ring Kurt knew Blaine had. When Kurt thought about his future, Blaine was always, _always_ part of it. It wasn't just his future, it was their future, but the idea of Blaine proposing made his stomach knot up, and his mouth go dry.  


He wanted forever with Blaine; the problem was Kurt had been married once before. Even though his first marriage had been foolish, and made in haste by a younger, much more naive version of himself, Kurt still couldn't help but have a bad feeling towards marriage.  


Kurt wondered if Blaine had been planning on proposing to him the night of the party. He must have, why else have the ring in his pocket? But something changed his mind, and now every romantic moment they shared together, Kurt was worried Blaine would pop the question.

  
What would he say if Blaine did ask? He couldn't imagine telling Blaine that, no, he didn't want to marry him. But the thought of being someone's husband again made him shiver and have flash backs to his life with Sebastian.  


"Stop it Kurt." He said to himself one day, while he was supposed to be doing homework, but instead had started thinking about where Blaine might have that ring hidden.  


"Blaine isn't Sebastian." He muttered and then groaned, realizing he was talking to himself. A habit that was hard to break, from the years he spent alone, haunting his house in San Francisco.  


On top of it all, they still hadn't heard anything from Camille. Cooper was so worried, that he'd hired a private eye to look for her. Blaine and Kurt wondered how well that would turn out, considering what they knew about Camille. The P.I. might find out about her past. They eventually broke down and told Cooper that they thought Camille had maybe died years ago and come back like Kurt had. Cooper took the news surprisingly well.  


"That explains a lot about her actually." He had said. "Why she loves vintage things and still has trouble managing a smart phone."  


Cooper was a lot more open-minded about these things then Kurt thought he would be in his place. Still, even with a P.I. looking for her, there was no trace of Camille. Kurt didn't like to think about it, afraid every time Cooper called, that he would say they the police had found her body.  


Blaine came home just as Kurt was getting up to stretch from bending over his sewing table too long. "Hey gorgeous." He said, slipping his arms under Kurt's stretched ones, wrapping them around Kurt's back.

  
"Gorgeous? You like the 'tired, rumpled, I've been working on this assignment for school too long' look?"   
  
Blaine kissed his neck breathing him in. "Mmm, yes I do."

  
Kurt laughed, "Well you look like you've been working hard."

  
"Is that a good thing?"

  
"Of course. I can always tell when you've been writing a lot, because your hair is all messy from where you've stuck pencils in it, and ran your hands through." He commented and ruffled Blaine's hair a little. "I like it."  


"I'm almost done with the show, just tweaking things now." Blaine said, kissing the curve between Kurt's neck and shoulder.   
  
"That means we will both have some free time during winter break." His lips moved up Kurt's neck.

  
"They will be... be... that..." Kurt's words halted as Blaine started kissing his neck again, moving up to nibble his ear little, making Kurt's knees go weak.  


Blaine tilted his head, and pressed their lips together, before pulling back. "I made dinner reservations for tonight."

  
"Hmm, dinner? What?" Kurt asked as he started kissing Blaine's jawline.

  
"I thought you could use a break from school and a congratulations on practically being a superhero."

  
That made Kurt stop. "What do you mean?"

  
"Kurt you've saved four lives, in what, a week and a half?"

  
"I'm not a superhero."

  
Blaine shrugged. "Okay, but it still needs celebrating."

  
Kurt nodded his mind working fast. "Where are we going?"

  
"Lavagna." Blaine said.

  
It was one of their favorite Italian restaurants, small and cozy, very romantic. Kurt started getting nervous. God, Blaine was going to propose. Proposing at the party didn't work out, for obvious reasons, but now he was going to take Kurt out for a romantic dinner and ask him to marry him. And then what?  


Kurt suddenly felt trapped and a little frantic. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt Blaine. He had to make Blaine understand how much he loved him, no matter what his answer would be if Blaine proposed. Blaine must have caught some tension in Kurt's face, because he frowned a little. "We don't have to go out if you don't want to."

  
"No. I do want to." Kurt answered, taking both of Blaine's hands in his own. "We should clean up a little first." He stated, tugging Blaine with him as he headed towards the bathroom. Once there, Kurt started slipping his t-shirt over his head, and unbuttoning his pants.  


Blaine stood still watching Kurt's every move.

  
Kurt pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, before stepping closer to Blaine, running a hand down his still clothed chest.  


"You going to join me here?" He asked.

  
Blaine smiled. He quickly started pulling off his own clothes, Kurt's eyes growing dark, as he watched more and more of Blaine's smooth tan skinned revealed.  


Soon Blaine was left in just his briefs, and Kurt stilled his hands as they went to pull them down. Instead Kurt pulled off his own underwear, now completely naked, before he slipped his fingers under Blaine's briefs, and slowly pulled them down.

  
He watched as Blaine swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. Once they were both undressed, Kurt lead them to the shower, turning on the water, waiting for it to get warm as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, and started kissing his neck.

  
Kurt moaned, and then pulled Blaine under the spray, letting warm water stream down both of their bodies. Kurt couldn't keep his hands still, they roamed all over Blaine's skin. He just wanted to show Blaine how much he wanted him. No matter what happened, Blaine needed to know that Kurt loved him, completely.  


Kurt's hands made their way down Blaine's arms, until he reached Blaine's hands, then he moved them behind him, until Blaine was grasping his ass. Blaine scooted in closer and kissed Kurt, even as his fingers started to make their way between to Kurt's ass cheeks.

  
Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck, and held on, kissing Blaine desperately all the while. It wasn't long before Blaine had Kurt up against the wall of the shower, Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine as he held on tight and Blaine rocked into him.

  
Blaine's lips were on Kurt's neck again, and Kurt was panting with the feeling of being so full, and having Blaine so close.

  
"I love you." Kurt breathed as one of his hands slipped down the slick tile wall.

  
"God Kurt." Blaine groaned as he brought their lips together. "I love you more than anything."

  
Kurt could feel himself getting close. He leaned his head forward, back still pressed the wall, and legs twisted around Blaine. His kisses were getting sloppy as his cupped Blaine's face and breathed into his mouth. He let out a long groan, and then stated to come. "Oh god! Oh god Blaine!" Kurt cried as his orgasm overtook him.  


Blaine started thrusting into him at a greater pace, before his hands clenched Kurt's waist, and he came with a cry. They stayed close for a moment, noses touching, before Blaine's legs started to tremble. Kurt unwrapped his legs and Blaine gently let him down.  


Kurt's fingers were tangled in Blaine's hair as they smiled at each other. Then Kurt turned, reached for a loofah and some body wash, and started slowly washing Blaine's golden skin.

  
"You don't have to do that." Blaine said.

  
"Mmmm, but I like too." Kurt said a little dreamily, before he got the shampoo and started working it through Blaine's curls. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as Kurt finished cleaning them both up.

  
They had to hurry up and get dressed after they got out of the shower, Blaine calling the restaurant to let them know they were on their way, and to hold the reservation. Kurt felt better, his heart still fluttered in his chest a little when he thought about Blaine proposing, but somehow it wasn't a completely bad kind of flutter.  
  
He held Blaine's hand as they walked to the restaurant, not able to get a silly smile off of his face. Maybe Blaine was going to propose tonight, and maybe Kurt didn't know what is was going to answer, but he knew they'd be okay. Kurt bit his lip a little, and looked at Blaine, who was gesturing with his free hand as he told a story about one of the actress in the show he was working on.  


Kurt imagined Blaine's proposal, his sweet smile and bright eyes, the way he'd probably nervously keep readjusting his tie, and come up with some silly, corny, and perfect speech. He looked perfect, beautiful. He looked like Kurt's future.  


They got to the restaurant in time to keep their table, and ordered a bottle of wine, as well as their favorite entrees. Kurt could hardly sit still, heart and mind warring with each other, trying to decide what to say when Blaine asked him to marry him.

  
"You know Kurt." Blaine said, turning serious halfway through the meal. "You are a hero."

  
Kurt was surprised by the topic change, they had been keeping it light, not talking about Kurt's dreams, or the odd turn their lives had taken recently because of them.

  
"I'm not though. I only saved those people, because I knew what was coming. Because of the dreams."

  
"Really Kurt?" Blaine said putting down his fork and smirking at him. "You only saved them because of your dreams? You ran halfway across town to get to that train platform, you let that lady with the cab cuss you out, you skipped class, and called the police on an abusive boyfriend, just because of the dreams? None of that was because you are a truly good person who just wants to help people?"  


Kurt could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. "You were the one who suggested that I might be having the dreams so that I could help people."  


"And you were the one who took that idea and ran with it."

  
Kurt laughed and looked down at his plate, twirling some pasta around his fork. "We make a good team then I guess."

  
"Yes. We do."

  
"I... I like the idea that maybe everything I went through is worth something. I don't have answers for so much. Why I was a... a ghost." He whispered the word. "I don't know why fate allowed me to come back. Or why I have these dreams, but I guess... I like the thought that it is because of something good, and that I'm not..." He paused and looked away for a moment.

  
"Not what Kurt?"

  
Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Not cursed."

  
Blaine's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth hung open a little, clearly surprised. "Cursed? Kurt no. You were given a second chance, and you... you use something that could be horrible to help people. You aren't cursed. You... you..."  


"If you say I'm a miracle again I may have to roll my eyes..."

  
Blaine shut his mouth, as if that was exactly what he was about to say, and sighed. "You said once that Camille was connected to life, well we know more about her now, and if she is connected to life, then you are too. You aren't cursed, maybe you're blessed... in a weird kind of backwards way."  


Kurt shook his head and smiled, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. "I love you and the way you look at the world."

 

"I love you Kurt. And the way you look at the world."

  
They finished dinner, and started back home, before Kurt realized he had stopped worrying about Blaine proposing. And before he really realized that Blaine hadn't. It was an engagement ring Kurt had seen though. What was Blaine waiting for? And was Kurt actually a little disappointed he hadn't done it yet?  
  
Kurt stopped midstep making Blaine stop beside him. Did he want Blaine to propose? Part of him did, he almost thought he might even say yes.  


"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

  
Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, but turned to face him, smiling. "Nothing. Just trying to figure some things out. I'll tell you about it someday soon."  


"Whatever it is it made you sm-"  


Blaine's words were cut off as they heard a squealing nose behind them.

  
They turned to see an old rusty red pickup truck screeching to a stop on the road beside them. Before they even realized what was happening, a broad-shouldered man with silver hair and beard, barreled out of the truck.  


He moved surprisingly fast for a man his age, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, lifting him off his feet as he started dragging him to the truck. Kurt was too shocked to react at first, but as he got closer to the opened door of the pickup, he started fighting and yelling. Blaine had reacted immediately, practically seizing the man. Kurt was surprised that with both him and Blaine fighting him off, that the man was still on his feet. He was just _so strong_.  


Blaine was shouting and swearing, hammering the man with his fist, but it didn't slow him down at all. He threw Kurt into the truck and slammed the door shut. Kurt went for the handle, but it was locked, with no visible way to unlock it. He watched as the man bodily lifted Blaine, who was still fighting him with all of his strength, and all but threw him against the wall of a nearby brick building.  


Kurt let out a terrified scream as Blaine hit the wall hard and then collapsed on the ground. The man hurried to the truck and hopped in the other side. Within seconds, he was pulling away, and speeding down the road. Kurt turned in his seat, looking back at Blaine from the rear window. He had made it back to his feet, though Kurt thought he might have seen blood on the side of his face as Blaine started racing after the truck.  


The man made a few quick turns, and too soon, Blaine was far behind. Kurt's heart was beating hard and irregular in his chest. He turned and looked at the man with wide eyes, his throat to tight to let him speak.  


"Put your seat belt on kid." The man said as he flew down the streets of New York City, taking Kurt farther and farther away from Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

He stepped out of the airport, and slid a pair of dark sunglasses over his bright, green eyes. Blocking the sun from his eyes, and his eyes from the world. He learned early on that if you wore drab colors, and dark sunglasses, that people hardly even noticed you. Or if they did, they couldn't really describe you later.  


That was what he wanted, to be a shadow. To drift in and out of peoples' view without ever really being noticed. There’s only one person he really wants to be seen by, but not yet.  


He got into the dark car that was there and ready for him, and started driving through the city. It teemed with life. People rushing from one place to another, not even knowing the abominations that “live” among them. He knew though, and he was going to eliminate all of them.

  
At a long stop light, the man looked down at his phone, pulling up a picture of a young man with porcelain skin and sandy brown hair, his eyes blue and piercing, and alive looking. A wry smile crossed the man's face, he knew better. In the picture another man was hugging him around his waist, hooking his head over his shoulder, hair a mess of dark curls.

  
Something angry and cold rushed through the man’s blood. He shouldn’t care about the second man, that wasn’t why he’s here. Still though, he couldn’t help the dark feeling the curly haired man gave him. It doesn’t matter, he needed to focus on his mission.  
  
His target’s here in New York City. He was closing in


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt was scared. He was terrified actually. His hands were shaking and his heart beating a mile a minute. He had just been kidnapped. Forcibly taken off the streets, and now stuck in a car with some kind of lunatic, who was driving like he had a death wish.

  
And Blaine, _oh god Blaine_. Blaine had to be even more afraid _and_ he was hurt. The cold fear gripped Kurt’s heart, but Kurt pushed it aside, as he realized he was angry. He was really angry and he could use that anger. How dare this man take him? How dare he hurt Blaine?  


"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurt spat at the man, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

  
"I'm a friend." The man said as he took another sharp turn to avoid a busier street.

  
Kurt let out a short incredulous laugh. "You're delusional."

  
The man glanced his way before turning back to the road. "No. You just don't understand. You are in great danger. I'm trying to protect you."  


"You hurt Blaine!" Kurt cried, his voice breaking a little, as the fear and worry started overtaking his anger again.

  
The man's face softened a little. "I didn't mean too. I just needed him not to stop me. I don't want him hurt, but my first priority is to keep you alive, keep you away from danger."  


Kurt shook his head and clenched his fist. "The only danger I can see right now comes from you."

  
"Well, that may how it seems." The man said casually, his frantic driving was slowing down a little. "But it's the danger you can't see that should worry you."  


"Who are you?" Kurt asked again. "And who do you think I am? Because I think you have the wrong person."

  
The man pulled the truck to a stop in front of a dark, sketchy looking motel. "I know who you are Kurt Hummel. Born May 27, 1993. Died December 8, 2013. Came back December 2, 2019. I know all about you."  


Kurt was shocked silent for a moment, his mouth feeling a little dry. The man just sat there, watching Kurt, and letting his words sink in.  


"You don't know me if you think you can ‘ _keep me safe_ ,” Kurt finally spoke up, using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "While hurting the man I love."

  
The man sighed and shook his head. "He isn't after Blaine."

  
"What? _Who_?" Kurt was beginning to feel a little desperate. "What are you talking about?" Kurt bit his lip, determined that he wasn't going to cry. "And you still haven't told me who you are."  


"I get that I may not have gone about this in the best way." The man said a little sheepishly. "But I am here to help you. My name is Levi Jackson." He stuck his hand out. "I'm a friend of Camille's."  


Kurt lifted his eyebrows and looked down at the man's hand. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Kurt asked, not taking the man's offered hand.

  
The man withdrew his hand, shaking his head again, before opening his door and getting out of the car. He walked around to Kurt's side of the truck and stood outside of the door.  


"Don't try to run when I open this door." He said through the glass window. "I'll just have to stop you."  
  
Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly, and worked to make sure his voice came out firm, and not afraid. "Oh yeah, that sounds very friendly."  


Then man sighed as if he was very tired. "I'll do what I have to do to insure your safety. I don't care how friendly it sounds." He put his hand on the handle. "Don't. Run."  


The man waited until he got a short nod from Kurt and then opened the door. Kurt didn't waste a moment. He practically toppled out of the truck in his haste, and spun out of the man's reach when he grabbed for him, and now that Kurt was ready for him, he wasn't hard to dodge. He might be stronger than Kurt, but Kurt was faster.  


He dashed down the street, heart beating in his chest, as he heard the man's feet pounding behind him. He turned a corner, thinking he was making headway, when he ran smack dab into someone. Kurt fell to the ground with a thud, knocking the breath out of him. He started to get up, when whomever he just ran into, extended a hand to help him.  


Kurt took the hand, and got to his feet ready to run again, when he actually looked at the person he ran into. "Hey Kurt." Camille smiled and didn't seem surprised to see him.  


Kurt blinked a few times in disbelief and then turned around as he heard the man come around the corner.

  
"We have to go." Kurt said quickly, grabbing Camille's hand. "We have to run."

  
Kurt started forward, but Camille remained planted where she was. She turned to look at the man who had stopped in his tracks.  


"What is going on Levi?" She asked and Kurt's mind couldn't keep up with what was happening.

  
"You know him!" Kurt shouted. "He... this guy just kidnapped me. He threw Blaine against a wall!"

  
Camille looked back and forth between Kurt and the man, Levi. Apparently he'd been telling the truth about his name.

  
"What the _crap_.” Camille said leveling her gaze at Levi angrily.  


"I didn't mean to hurt him." The man said looking contrite. "The kid was just all over me and I had to get Kurt to a safe-house. You told me to look out for him."

  
"I told you to look out for him! Not kidnap him or hurt any of my friends!" Camille's cheeks were red and she yelled at Levi.

  
"He's in New York." The man said calmly, not shaken at all by Kurt or Camille's anger. "He is in New York."

  
Kurt watched Camille's face pale a little. "Well fuck." She said in a small voice.

  
Kurt had never heard her swear before, so he knew that whatever was going on was a big deal, but he was having trouble calming his pulse and listening, as the most important thing to him right now was Blaine. He fought his desire to run and pulled out his phone instead. “Where are we?”  


“You can’t tell anyone about this place.” Levi said gruffly.

  
"We're at a safe-house, Blaine can meet us here." Camille answered as she turned to look at Levi. “Blaine can be trusted.”

  
"Why should I even stay here?" Kurt asked, his anger not fading so easily.

  
"This isn't how I would have done all of this, but I need you to trust me. Please. Have Blaine met us here, and I'll explain what I can. Please?"  


Kurt looked at Camille, really looked at her for a moment. She had dark circles under her eyes, and didn't appear to be wearing any makeup, where she usually had wing-tipped eyelids and bright lipstick. Her regularly pristine appearance looked rumpled. She was wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt, her bobbed hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail, and she just seemed bone weary and sad.  


Kurt let out a long breath. "Fine." Kurt agreed. "But I want him to stay away from me." Kurt said, pointing a finger to Levi.

  
Levi held up his hands in surrender. "I can do that."

  
Kurt turned away, dialing Blaine’s number with shaky fingers, and Blaine answered after half a ring.

  
"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded breathless and a little reedy.

  
"Blaine, I'm okay." Kurt said quickly.

  
"Kurt." Blaine breathed, and sounded like either he might cry, or maybe that he already was. “What’s happening? Where are you?”  


Kurt did his best to calm Blaine down and ascertain that he was okay, then he turned to Camille, and repeated the address she gave him to Blaine, who said he'd been there as quickly as possible.  


Kurt hung up promising he was okay, and followed Camille back to the dingy little motel. She unlocked one of the rooms, and lead both Kurt, and Levi in. Levi quickly went to the opposite side of the depressing little room to give Kurt his space.  


"You're not staying here are you?" Kurt asked as he looked around at the discolored carpet and threadbare bed covers. There were water stains on the walls and the light over the sink flickered.  
  
Camille sighed. "Temporarily. I just got to the city this morning. Levi's been here a few weeks."  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you." He said from the corner, where he leaned up again the wall, with his arms crossed over his broad chest.  


"That's a comfort." Kurt said dryly, before ignoring him entirely, and turning to Camille. "You want to tell me what's going on? I'm giving you a lot of slack here."  


"I know, I know." Camille said tiredly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Should we wait for Blaine? So I don't have to repeat things?"  


Kurt nodded, and Camille flopped back on a bed Kurt wasn't even sure he wanted to be in the same room with.

  
"How have you been?" She asked conversationally. "Anything... odd going on with you?"

  
Kurt let out a sound of frustration and rubbed his hand down his face. "Is this one of those times you ask me a question you already know the answer to?"  


Camille leaned back on her elbows, sitting up enough to look at Kurt. "No. But I'm guessing from your reaction, that something is going on."  


Kurt looked around the room until his eyes landed on a wooded chair that looked like it might not be as bacteria ridden as everything else in the room. He sat down, leaning forward with his elbow on his knees, glancing at Levi quickly.

  
"He's fine." Camille said. "An idiot some times." She said, looking at Levi pointedly. "But you can trust him."

  
Levi just remained leaning against the wall scratching at his grayed beard.

  
"I've been having dreams." Kurt said actually a little relieved to finally talk to Camille about it.

  
"Okay." Camille said. "And... these dreams are special? Do they happen to, I don't know, come true?"

  
"You did know the answer before you asked."

  
"I didn't Kurt, but as soon as you mentioned dreams, it seemed kind of obvious."

  
"Obvious? You aren't surprised by the fact that my dreams are actually premonitions of people dying?"

  
Levi's mouth fell open a little and Camille's eyes grew round. "Okay, I didn't know that. That's.... awful Kurt. I am so sorry."

  
Just then, there was a loud banging on the door that made everyone in the room jump. Camille looked at Levi, who went to the door, and looked through the peephole before opening it.

  
Blaine came barreling into the room, eyes wide, and face pale. There was a line of drying blood on the side of his face, and Kurt immediately sprang out of his chair.  


"Blaine!" He ran too him and Blaine caught him in his arms.

  
He could feel Blaine's whole body trembling as he clung to Kurt. Blaine's fingers were splayed out across his back, fingertips gripping him tightly, pressing him closer to him.  


"Are you okay?" Blaine choked out.

  
“Fine. I’m fine. Not hurt. Perfectly fine.” He leaned his head back to look Blaine in the face. Blaine didn’t loosen his hold on him at all, and kept looking from Kurt’s face, over to Levi who had returned to the corner.

  
"He's... with Camille." Kurt said to explain Levi's presence.

  
"Hi Blaine." Camille said meekly from where she was sitting on the bed, giving him a little wave. "Sorry about... gosh, sorry about everything."  


Blaine kissed Kurt’s temple, and held him there, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, before slowly releasing him, keeping a hand protectively on his waist.  


"Want to explain what the hell is going on here?" Blaine said, voice low and seething, almost hissing through his teeth. Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever seen Blaine so angry. "You just kidnapped my boyfriend."  


"I..." Camille's face was blank, and her eyes looked wet, like she might cry.

  
"Blaine." Kurt said softly, placing a hand on his flushed cheek to make him look at him. "It's okay. Camille didn't know what Levi was doing, and... I'm not hurt or anything." Kurt's fingers trailed up to Blaine's temple, where it seemed the blood had come from, and Blaine winced at the touch. "Sit down and let me look at your head, okay?"

  
Blaine's let out a long breath, trying to get his breathing under control, and then did as Kurt' asked, sitting down on the chair Kurt had vacated.  


"I have a first-aid kit!" Camille said, hopping off the bed, and hurrying to her suitcase. She grabbed it and handed it to Kurt. Kurt gave her a smile, hating to see her so frantic and upset.  


Kurt started cleaning Blaine's wound which, to his relief, didn't seem major, and had already stopped bleeding. He kept running his finger up and down the column of Blaine’s neck, trying to calm him, and calming himself in the process.

  
"Explain." Blaine said, looking back and forth between Camille, and Levi.

  
Camille sat back down and nodded. "A few months ago I had a vision. In it I saw someone. I couldn’t see his face or a clear picture of him, but he was... well he was tracking someone, hunting really, a friend of mine."  


"Hunting a friend of yours?" Kurt asked as he dabbed at Blaine's temple, not liking the sound of that at all.

  
"This man finds people. People like you Kurt, people like me. Those who have come back from the dead. He tracks us down."  


Well, that confirmed Kurt and Blaine’s suspicions about Camille, and the worry he had that someone was after them.  
  
"Tracks them down and does what?" Kurt asked his throat feeling dry. He was pretty sure of the answer.

  
"He kills them." Camille said quietly looking down at her lap.

  
Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Blaine tensed under Kurt’s touch, his breath speeding up a little.

  
"Are you telling me, that there is someone out here who likes to hunt, and kill people like Kurt." Blaine's voice was steady and low, he didn’t sound as fiercely angry anymore, but now he sounded almost dangerous. "And you never told us about him?"

Kurt smeared some antibiotic on Blaine’s wound, and cupped his neck with his other hand, trying to steady him. Though, he didn’t know how much good it would do, when his own stomach was clenching in fear.  


"I didn’t think he come after Kurt. I still don’t think he will. There is no reason for him to even know about Kurt.” Camille said sounding apologetic. "There were things I didn't tell you; because I hoped you two could just lead a normal life.

  
"I didn't know Kurt was going to have a gift. I mean, I knew it was a possibility, but I hoped... hoped you wouldn't be like me."  


Kurt finished taping a bandage to Blaine's head, and then turned to face Camille. "Gift?"

  
"You see the future in your dreams. A lot of people who come back get some kind of ability. I have visions, I can sense ghosts, and sometimes speak with them." She nodded to Levi. "Levi here is way stronger than he was when he was alive the first time. And he has an amazing ability to find and sense people. Gifts are rarely the same person to person, but yeah... apparently you have a gift too."  


Kurt felt oddly relieved to know he wasn't alone, and liked that Camille called it was a gift, even though Kurt had a hard time seeing it as anything but a curse. Mostly though, all this new information was just giving him a headache.  


He grabbed Blaine’s hand, and moved over to sit next to Camille, while Blaine sat on his other side, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Kurt’s hand.   
  
"I've... I've been able to save a few people.” Kurt told Camille. “ I saw how they are going to die and I was able to stop it."

  
"Kurt, that's amazing." Camille said with a genuine smile. "I'm so proud of you, and it will get easier, you'll be able to control the dreams, and know where people are. It will all come, it just takes time. Plus, you might find there are other things you can do too. A lot of people have more than one gift. It can be an amazing thing."

  
Camille's voice grew faster and more excited as she spoke.

  
Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was smiling at him. He seemed much more in control of himself as he bumped his forehead against Kurt’s. "See Kurt. You're a miracle not a freak."  


"Or we're all miraculous freaks." Levi said from his corner. "Sorry." He added when he saw the looks he was given.

  
"I sent Levi on a head to watch out for you just in case." Camille said. "I couldn’t come right away myself. I had other people I needed to find and warn. There is a whole community of us that this man, whoever he is, seems to be after. Since I never really included you, I assume he doesn’t know about you Kurt."  


Kurt nodded, still trying to take it all in, he wasn’t sure if he was angry not to be included, it would have been so comforting to know he wasn’t alone, but he was also grateful that Camille was trying to protect him.  


"What happened to your friend, the one being hunted in your dream?" Kurt asked, a little worried about the answer.

  
"I could get in touch with him in time.” Camille said slowly. “He... died. Killed in a house fire."

  
"Oh god." Blaine said. "Was he on your list, the one you sent Cooper? We read about him.”

  
"Yes.” Camille answered in a small voice. “I thought if something happened to me you should know some other people you could trust. I wrote a letter explaining the list, and was going to send it separately, but..." She sighed, "Things haven't been going well."  


"We've lost five people, didn't even have the chance to warn them." Levi said. "Everyone else is going into hiding."

  
Kurt felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Five people had been murdered.

  
Camille started trembling a little and wiped her eyes. All these people had been friends of hers. Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and was trying to think of something comforting to say, when Blaine stood from the bed, and knelt in front of her.   
  
"Camille, I am so sorry about your friends. And thank you for looking out for Kurt. Even if Levi's methods are a little..." He glanced at the large man in the corner. "Abrupt.”He sighed. “What happened isn’t your fault.” He reached a hand up and swiped a tear from her face.  


“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her.” Levi said. “The only reason any of us know what’s going on and have gone into hiding is because of her.”  


Camille shrugged and tried to smile. “Right now we just need to find out who this man is and stop him. I’ll worry about the rest later.”  


"I still don’t understand who this man is? Why in the world would he be killing people like us?” Kurt asked, as Blaine planted a peck on Camille’s head, and then went back to sit by Kurt’s side.  


Camille sighed and rubbed her head, “A few decades ago, there was this man, Joshua Radley. He was a preacher, but he went a little crazy. He thinks anything… _supernatural_ is evil. He found out about ghosts and about people who came back. He thought they were abominations. He killed a bunch of innocent people back in the 90s.”  


“He was arrested, though he kept dabbling with the Supernatural, all the way up to his death a few months ago. We think that he… I don’t know, somehow called someone back from the dead? Leaving them behind to finish what he started.”  


There was a beat of silence, as everyone in the room took that in, before Blaine spoke.

  
“What the hell.” Blaine muttered.

  
“So, someone was brought back, to kill people who came back?” Kurt asked in confusion.

  
“One of those ‘the end justifies the means’ things.” Camille answered

  
“He isn’t like us though.” Levi said looking grim. “He didn’t come back because he was meant to be here, like we were. I personally think he needs to kill to keep himself here.”  


Kurt felt a little sick, he turned to look at Blaine who must have felt the same way because he was a little green.  


“And he's in New York.” Kurt stated, looking back and forth between Camille, and Levi for confirmation.

  
"What?" Blaine bounced to his feet. “This killer is in New York.?"

  
"I don't think he's here for Kurt.” Camille said. “I haven't had any visions about it. I think he is after another one of us, her name’s Cindy."  


"We read about her too." Kurt said. "She disappeared; her boyfriend filed a mission person's report."

  
Camille nodded, "She didn’t disappear, she went into hiding. It’s better for Cindy, and her boyfriend, that he doesn't know where she is. When things calm down, I'm sure she'll find him again."  


"God. “Blaine said, falling back down to the bed, hanging his head in his hands. “This is too much.”

  
“You two have a decision to make.” Levi said. “You can stay here or go on the run. We can help you if you want to leave.”

  
Kurt looked at Blaine’s defeated posture, and back to Camille’s red rimmed eyes. "Well great." He said, feeling lost.

Back to index


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine got back to their apartment late that evening, weary and on edge. Camille said she'd stay in New York for a few more days and then she was heading out and laying low for a while. She offered to help find some place for Kurt and Blaine if they wanted to leave New York, somewhere they would be hidden and safe. They just needed to let her know before she left.  


Kurt had already made up his mind about what he wanted to do. He just didn't think Blaine was going to like it. They walked wordlessly to their bedroom; exhausted Kurt immediately changed into his PJs and turned to find Blaine stretched out on the bed like a starfish. He'd thrown off his shoes, shirt and pants and laid there in just his boxers.  


"No pajamas for you tonight?" Kurt asked crawling up next to him as Blaine scooted over making room.

  
"Too tired to move." Blaine groaned.

  
Kurt smiled and laid on his side, propping himself up too look at Blaine. He brushed some curls out of his face.

  
"How's your head?" Kurt asked his fingers trailing over Blaine's face, his temples, his forehead.

  
"Mmmm." Blaine hummed as his eyelids slid shut and he turned his head into Kurt's touch. "Haven't even thought about it."  


They stayed like that for a little while, Kurt smoothing the worry off of Blaine's face, then Blaine let out a long breath and opened his big golden eyes to look up at Kurt. He took Kurt's hand and kissed his palm.  


"We should leave New York." He whispered.

  
"We can't." Kurt knew this would be Blaine choice, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be run out of his home.

  
"Of course we can. Camille will help us find somewhere safe."

  
"For how long Blaine?" Kurt said settling down and lying next to him as Blaine rolled to his side so they could face each other.   
  
"Neither Camille or Levi seemed to have a plan to stop this person, even after they find him. So we do what? Go into hiding indefinitely? What about your music? Or FIT? What about our families? I can't just disappear. My dad wouldn't be able to handle it."  


Blaine closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, he stayed like that so long Kurt thought maybe he'd fallen asleep, when he finally opened his eyes again they were tired and sad. Blaine looked as lost as Kurt felt. Blaine moved a hand and rested it on the side of Kurt's neck; Kurt covered it with his own.  


"If it meant keeping you safe." Blaine said. "Then I'd give up everything."

  
Kurt's heart thudded in his chest and his stomach swooped, he moved the inch it took for his lips to meet Blaine's. The kiss started sweet but quickly turned passionate, Blaine's arms wrapping around Kurt, their chests pressed together so they could feel one another's heartbeat. When they broke apart Kurt felt his cheeks warm and saw a similar flush on Blaine face, he had to catch his breath.  


"Do you have any idea how terrified I was when Levi took you tonight?" Blaine said breathlessly, bumping his head against Kurt's. "I won't lose you."  


Kurt understood how Blaine felt, if the roles were reversed... but Camille wasn't even sure the man was here for him and Kurt felt like he had just gotten his life back, he didn't want to abandon it.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Kurt asked trailing his fingers down Blaine's face again. "When I'm not so tired I could cry?"  


Blaine nodded and then moved off the bed to pull down the covers, they both got underneath and pulled the sheets over them bundling up in their comforter and each other.  


___  
Kurt ran through a dark warehouse with someone quickly catching up to him. His heart pounded in his chest as his feet thudding against the ground. He didn't know how to get out, where was the exit? Where was he even going?

  
His head hurt and his body felt heavy and numb, something was wrong besides just being chased through a dark cold building. He felt like he'd been drugged.

  
He legs were about to give out when he turned and saw a tall dark figure right behind him. The figure was talking as it approached him, but he couldn't hear the words. Fear rose like bile in his throat, he held up his hands and tried to reason with the figure. He starting backing away from the man, until his back was pressed against some kind of railing or ledge.

  
"Please don't!" Kurt heard himself yell before the man raised his hand.

  
Kurt saw the glint of a gun and then heard a shot.

  
There was a swirl of colors and Kurt was falling as pain ricocheted through him. He hit the floor below with a thud and a crack and then Kurt woke up.  


He sat straight up in bed his heart pounding in his ears. He hadn't yelled or called out during his dream this time, Blaine was still asleep next to him. He swallowed down the tears in his throat and laid down next to Blaine curling up against him. Blaine's eyes blinked open looking blurredly at Kurt.  


"You 'k?" Blaine asked wetting his lips and trying to wake up.

  
"Fine. I'm fine." Kurt said. "A nightmare, but I'm okay. Just hold me and I'll tell you about it in the morning."

  
Blaine grunted and wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him close. He was back asleep in moments, heavy and warm and comforting against Kurt. Kurt laid awake for a long time though, trying to figure out what was going on. He had never had the same dream twice.  


The next few days Kurt avoided any talk of leaving New York even though Blaine kept trying to bring it up. It was making things tense between them. Kurt knew he couldn't leave though. He had a dream the night before about someone he needed to save over the weekend, and there was a dream from last week that wouldn't happen until the end of the month.

  
Kurt didn't know why so many of his dreams were easier to interpret now, but Camille did say he'd learn to control them. The point was though, Kurt couldn't leave New York. Not only had he and Blaine built a life for themselves here, Kurt had a mission to do, he had a bigger purpose now.

  
He just had to convince Blaine.

  
Kurt came back from school the day before Camille was to leave, determined to convince Blaine that their place was in New York. He grabbed his journal from his bag and followed the sound of the piano to find Blaine sitting in the music room playing.

Kurt didn't recognize the tune, and could tell by Blaine's relaxed posture and the fact that his eyes were closed that Blaine was just making it up as he went. He did that when he was stuck on a song or just needed to clear his head. This was the way Kurt had first seen Blaine play the piano and the sight still made him smile and his heart beat a little faster.  


Kurt leaned up against the door frame and watched him a moment. His long fingers dancing over the keys, his head tilted up a little and his long lashes fanning his cheeks. Kurt was so in love with him that his heart constricted a little sometimes just looking at him. For the first time in a few days Kurt thought about the ring he knew Blaine had. Kurt was happy and safe and loved with Blaine, but he still wasn't completely sure how he'd respond to a proposal. He wasn't sure he could say yes, but he wasn't sure he wanted to say no either. Surprisingly though, the thought of Blaine being his husband, and Kurt being his, made Kurt smile and let out a happy little sigh.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt, his fingers not halting their song. "Come join me." he said. Kurt knew he couldn't avoid Blaine any longer; he glided over and sat next to Blaine as he scooted over on the bench. "How was school?" Blaine asked not getting right to the topic Kurt knew he was planning on bringing up.

  
"Fine. Everyone is getting frantic with final projects coming up before winter break."

  
"Are you frantic?" Blaine asked with a smile.

  
"No, but it might be because I have so much else on my mind."

  
"Mmmm." Blaine nodded and the switched to playing a song Kurt recognized.

  
"Katy Perry, of course." Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine played a beautifully slowed down version of "Roar ". If you didn't know the song you wouldn't recognize Blaine's version as some catchy pop tune.  


"Of course." Blaine said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I was just thinking about the first time I sang for you. It was Katy parry then too."  


"I remember." Kurt said leaning his head down on Blaine shoulder. "God, I was falling in love with you so hard."

  
"Ah but of course!" Blaine said. "My devious plan to get the most amazing man I'd ever met to fall in love with me using the poetry of Katy Perry was a success!"  


Kurt laughed, "Where you really trying to get me to fall for you?"

  
"Honestly, I was too busy trying not to fall in love with you."

  
"Is that so?" Kurt said with a smirk. "And how'd that work out for you?"

  
"Pretty damn well, and luckily nothing like I planned." Blaine said as he stopped playing and turned, cupping Kurt's face with both his hands and kissing him.  


Kurt smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart Kurt sighed and placed his journal over the piano keys. "I know you want to keep me safe." Kurt said diving in to the conversation he knew they needed to have.  


"Camille leaves tomorrow. We should go with her."

  
"But we can't."

  
"Kurt." Blaine said firmly. "I know we talked about this before, but that was when all we had were suspicions. Now with what we know, how can we stay? We should leave with Camille."  


Kurt shook his head and tapped his journal. "Look at this Blaine. This was your idea, your wonderful idea, in here are names and places, people who need help. If we leave how are we going to help them?"  


Blaine remained silent.

  
Kurt opened the journal and flipped to the page he wanted, he pointed down at a name. "Read this." Kurt said.   
  
Blaine sighed and then read the entry "Adam Little. Car accident. Grand and Orchard. 2:34 Saturday, November 21, 2021."

  
"That's latter this week" Kurt said and flipped the pages back, he pointed to another entry.

  
"Sabrina, last name unknown. Chokes at the Pita Grill. Saturday, November 28, 2021."

  
"That's the weekend after we get back from Ohio for Thanksgiving, visiting our families Blaine. And who knows how many others there will be. I know I still don't understand all of my dreams and I can't save everyone, but not only are our lives here Blaine, we can't leave, we just can't. Not when there are people to help."  
  
Blaine groaned. "I can't believe you're using the stinking journal against me. Why do you even listen to my ideas?"  


"Because you are brilliant." Kurt said kissing him. "And wonderful." Another kiss. "And kind." A third kiss. He looped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Everything is going to be okay Blaine. He isn't here for me."  


Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes a long time as if he was searching for something, before he slumped in Kurt's hold. "Okay. We stay. But Kurt, if anything else happens, or Camille or Levi tells us we need to leave. We go. We pack up and leave. We can call our families and tell them we will be out of touch for a little while so they don't worry, but we leave."

  
"Deal." Kurt said because there was really no way to fight against that logic.

  
They told Camille they were going to stay in New York, she promised to be in touch and that she was going to contact Cooper to let him know she was okay; she seemed both surprised and a little pleased that he had been so concerned about her.  


Kurt tried to focus on anything besides the man Camille and Levi and others like them were running from, hoping that he was right in his choice to stay in New York. Camille had told him that Cindy's place was ransacked and someone had been asking questions about her, it seemed the man was in town looking for a woman who was already out of his reach.  


Kurt just set his mind on his project for school, the upcoming Holidays and dinner with Finn and Rachel that evening.

Rachel had called and complained that she'd hardly seen him in the past few weeks, Kurt had tried to brush her off but when Finn chimed in with a "Come on little brother! Have dinner with us." He could hardly say no.  


"I'm older than you." Kurt replied, smiling as he held the phone to his ear.

  
"Not technically." Finn answered. "Not if you came back the same age you were when you… you know…" Finn fumbled awkwardly. "That means you are younger than me now!"  


It was a conversation they'd had before and Kurt had to admit Finn was probably right. Kurt did seem to have come back the same age he was when he died, meaning he was five years younger than he would have been otherwise.

  
"Fine." Kurt laughed. "You get to call me little brother." They agreed on a time and place for dinner before hanging up.

  
When Kurt told Blaine he seemed relieved, they both probably needed a little more normal in their lives. Dinner with Finn and Rachel that evening was nice. The whole time Kurt barely even thought about his dreams, or the person hunting people like him. Even Blaine seemed more relaxed than he had for the past week. Finn and Rachel weren't going back to Ohio for Thanksgiving, though they would make it for Christmas, so it was nice to spend a little time with them before he and Blaine left next week.  


Over all the evening had been fun and relaxed and normal, so Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine insisted they take a cab instead of walking home.  


"Blaine, we're just a few blocks from our apartment."

  
"Doesn't matter. No more walking down dark streets where someone can just grab you and pull you into their truck."

  
"Levi ended up being on our side."

  
"That is beside the point."

  
"The cab driver isn't going to like stopping for such short ride."

  
"We'll tip him well."

  
"This is a busy street."

  
" Why are you fighting me on this Kurt?"

  
"Because I don't want you to worry."

  
"Humor me Kurt." Blaine said squeezing his hand. "If we are going to stay in New York we are going to be extra careful, that’s what will help me not to worry."  


Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand back. "Okay."

  
"Thank you."

  
Kurt knew Blaine was troubled, more so than he was really. He'd do whatever he could to put Blaine at ease because Blaine was the most important thing in the world to him.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood across the street keeping to the shadow and waited. He’d found his target and now was the fun part. He didn’t like to rush into anything, now was the time to continuing being patient, he knew his target thought that he was safe.

  
The man smiled as two young men get out of a cab. He could hear their voices echo across the street to him, full of joy and teasing. They were happy and laughing, holding hands and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
The man scowled at them, their happiness casting a dark shadow on his mood. He watched as his target, the taller of the two, tugs on the other's hand pulling him towards the apartment with a laugh. An idea formed in the man's mind and his lips curled into a smile.

  
He had them just where he wanted them.


	14. Chapter 14

Camille had left New York and for their own safety she didn’t tell Kurt and Blaine where she was going, but she did leave them with a number to get in touch with her. Levi also gave them his number, but Kurt couldn’t see himself wanting to get in touch with Levi, even if he the kidnapping was just a misguided attempt to keep him safe.

  
Kurt had two days more of school before he and Blaine left for Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with their families. The Monday afternoon before Kurt and Blaine were to leave Kurt was in class typing notes and paying attention the best he could. He couldn't help it if the edges of his notebook had "Kurt Hummel-Anderson" and "Kurt Anderson-Hummel" scribbled all over them.  


He groaned and shut the notebook, turning back to his laptop. He was no better than a lovesick teenager. Even with everything else going on in his life he still couldn't stop thinking about that damn ring he’d found in Blaine's pocket.

  
Was Blaine going to propose or not? What was he waiting for?

  
Maybe Blaine was waiting for their lives to settle down, or be less... weird. Maybe he'd changed his mind. That idea made Kurt's throat tighten up a little. Or maybe Blaine sensed that Kurt might not say yes? That didn't make Kurt feel any better.

  
Why did everything have to be so difficult?

 

He had to stop this, he just needed to get through his last days of school and get to Thanksgiving break. Maybe at home in Ohio, after talking to his dad and having a chance to relax, he would know better how he was feeling. That was it then. Don’t worry about a proposal now, just focus on school. He turned back in to what his teacher was saying and actually started taking notes when suddenly his stomach dropped. He felt an icy cold chill run down his spine and his hands felt shaky.  


He tried to shake it off when a vision hit him, for a moment it didn’t feel like he was in class, instead he was back at his apartment watching Blaine as he clutched his phone in his hand and scrambled around the apartment looking frantic and scared. And then Kurt was back in class as his teacher carried on about their finales.

  
He stumbled backwards out of his chair, knocking it over and causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Visions, that was something new.  


The cold feeling settled in his stomach and his palms were sweaty. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

  
“Is there something the matter Kurt?”

  
Kurt stared at his teacher, but couldn't think of how to respond. He had a feeling in his gut that he needed to get out of there, he needed to get home.  


“I have to go.” Kurt said suddenly.

  
He tuned to leave and then remembered his bag; he quickly stuffed his notebook, laptop and other things in and started rummaging through it looking for his phone.  


“Kurt.” He teacher called. “Kurt?”

  
Be he didn’t hear her. He got to the hallway and shouted in frustration. Where was his phone? He couldn't remember if he had it with him on the train to school today, did he leave it at home?  
  
“No. _No_.” Kurt groaned in frustration. He had to call Blaine, something was so very wrong. He could feel it in the trembling of his body and the cold thrill down his spine. He finally gave up his search and clasped his bag closed racing out of the building and ignoring the few people he bumped into on his way.  


He had to get home, he had to find Blaine.

  
He tried to keep his panic down; he didn't even know what he was so worried about. He didn't bother taking the subway, instead splurging on a cab ride just to get home faster. When the cab pulled up in front of his apartment building Kurt hopped out before it had even completely stopped, throwing what was probably too much money at the cab driver before running in the building and rushing up stairs.  


He could hardly get his front door unlocked, his fingers were shaking so much, but finally he got the door open and burst through with his heart pounding in his chest.

  
"Blaine?" He called out running to the living room and spinning around. "Blaine!” He threw his bag down and checked the kitchen, the bedroom the music room. They were all empty. Blaine wasn't here.

  
"Damn it!" Kurt went back to the living room trying to calm his breathing. He needed to think. Just because Blaine wasn't home didn't mean anything. He could be out with friends, or getting coffee, or groceries or any number of things. If only Kurt had his phone he could just call him.  


Where did he have his phone last? He closed his eyes and tried to settle his mind as he went back over his day. He did have it this morning; he was listening to music on the subway on the way to school. Suddenly Kurt had a very vivid memory, or more like another vision, he was walking up to FIT when a man in a dark jacket ran into him. Kurt excused himself not even really looking at the man and kept going.  


Then as suddenly as the vision started it was gone and Kurt was back in his living room, his stomach flipping over fiercely. The man had taken his phone. He knew it in his gut.  


Great. This was a perfect time to discover another part of his "gift". Visions so he could try to start catching pickpockets now? Kurt shook his head and tried to focus on calming the steady fear in his stomach when he noticed that there, on the table by the door, was a cell phone. It wasn't his though, it was Blaine's. Why would Blaine leave his phone here?  


He picked it up with shaky hands feeling like somehow it held answers for him. He flipped through the resent text messages. Blaine had received a flurry of messages from "Kurt" earlier in the afternoon. Kurt hadn't sent him any though. Kurt started to read the messages, they all sounded fanatic, things like.  


"Please Blaine I'm scared." and "Come quickly" "Leave your phone behind it could be traced."

  
Kurt covered his mouth with a hand holding in a whimper. He hadn't sent these, meaning whoever had stolen his phone had lured Blaine somewhere. Kurt was scrolling up frantically to find out more information when a new text message came in the "ping" making Kurt jump.  


It was another text message that came from himself.

  
From Kurt 4:35pm: _Kurt, I have something you want._

  
Oh god.

  
Whoever was using his phone was sending messages for him now. Kurt wasn’t sure what to do, so he texted back, "Who is this?"  


Another message pinged.

  
From Kurt 4:36pm _Come to the Newsstand on the corner of 84th St. & Dumont. If you call the police he's dead._

  
No.

  
No, no, no. Kurt let out a choked out sob, everything around him going quiet as a flooding sound filled his ears. This couldn’t be happening.  


The phone pinged.

  
From Kurt: 4:36pm _Come quickly Kurt or lose your chance to say goodbye._

  
"No, please no." Kurt cried and his knees felt weak, he pressed a hand down on the table to keep himself on his feet.

  
After a long moment where Kurt felt like everything had slowed down and his mind wouldn't work he snapped out of it, everything rushing back and hitting him full force. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. Then he moved, rushing out of the front door and down the steps.  


Running into the street and yelling for a cab.

  
"84th Street and Dumont." Kurt told the cabbie breathlessly.

  
"Sorry kid, that's Queens and it's almost the end of my shift. I don't go out of Manhattan this time of day."

  
"Please." Kurt begged feeling that every moment he was getting further and further away from Blaine. "I... It's an... an emergency." He couldn't get his voice not to shake. "I'll pay you double or whatever you want... please!"

  
The man studied him for a moment taking in his pale face and trembling body.

  
"You okay?" The man asked.

  
"I just have to get to 84th Street and Dumont!"

  
"Okay, fine." He said with a shake of his head.

  
Kurt had kept the phone gripped in his hand he dialed his own number and held it to his ear. It went immediately to voice mail, but pinged again with a message.  


From Kurt 4:41pm: _Are you on your way? You're running out of time._

  
Kurt quickly taped out a message. "I'm coming! Please, don't hurt him. You want me." There was no response. Kurt stifled anther sob as tears pooled in his eyes. What had he done? He thought they were safe in New York, but even if he had considered the danger he would have never thought Blaine was in the line of fire. This was about Kurt, not Blaine. Kurt was the one who'd come back, Kurt was the one with these strange gifts. Blaine was innocent and now he was the one in danger.  


"Please, please be okay." Kurt whispered to himself gripping the phone to his chest like a life line. "Please, please."

  
The cab driver glanced back at him but didn't say anything.

  
The phone pinged again and Kurt looked down at it in fear. It wasn’t from his own phone though. It was a group text from Levi sent to him, Blaine and Camille.  


From Levi 4:48pm: _A contact of mine got a picture of the man who has been asking around about Cindy. It_ _seems he was also in Wyoming recently looking for us. This is probably the man hunting us._  
  


Kurt felt his stomach turn as he slowly scrolled down to see the picture, somehow knowing that this information was about to change everything. When the picture pulled up Kurt let out a sharp cry startling the cab driver. He clutched the seat with one hand and covered his mouth with the other, He felt sick, like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. He blinked his watery eyes hoping the picture would go away, that he’d wake up and this wouldn’t be real.  


There in the picture was a tall man with a dark coat, he blended in with the people on the street around him, but Kurt would recognize him anywhere. Kurt's mind swirled with panic as he looked down at a picture of Sebastian Smythe.


	15. Chapter 15

The cabbie kept looking at Kurt through his rearview mirror, but Kurt didn’t notice his concern. He felt like his whole body and mind had gone numb. The only thought echoing back and forth was Sebastian’s back. Sebastian’s back. Sebastian’s back.   
_  
Oh god no._

  
He held the phone so hard in his hand he was surprised he didn’t break it. Sebastian was the one Radley had brought back from the dead? Sebastian was the one killing people? The one hunting Kurt? Why? Why did it have to be him, _anyone_ would have been better that him. Kurt whimpered as fear started to grip him, pure cold panic coiling its way around his heart. Suddenly he didn’t feel like the confident strong version of himself the five years of being a ghost and his time with Blaine had made him.

  
Suddenly he felt like the young, lonely, scared kid that Sebastian had met in the first place. God no, he couldn’t go back to being that person again. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t face Sebastian.  


Then another thought hit him.   
  
_Sebastian is the one that has Blaine._

  
“Oh god.” Kurt sobbed out loud.

  
“Kid, you need help?” The driver asked looking back at him.

  
Kurt just shook his head. The only thing he needed was to get to Blaine. It didn’t matter how terrified he was of Sebastian or how helpless he had always made Kurt feel. None of it mattered, nothing mattered but Blaine.  


The trip to Queens felt like it lasted a lifetime. He thought about calling the police, but knew he couldn't put Blaine in any more danger. He knew he needed help though. He quickly dialed Camille's number. It rang a few times before she answered.  


“Blaine!” She said her voice tense. “I just got Levi’s text. That man, the man hunting us is…”

  
“Sebastian.” Kurt finished for her. “And this is Kurt. Sebastian has my phone and…” He felt dizzy even thinking this little less saying it out loud. “He has Blaine.” He voice was scratchy with held back tears.  


Camille was silent on the other line.

  
“Camille? I don’t know what to do.”

  
“I… I’m in Colorado.” She said sounding helpless. “Levi is in Maryland, he can get there before morning.”

  
“I thought Levi was staying in New York.” Kurt said desperately. Suddenly Levi’s broad shoulders and strong arms sounded perfect as backup.

  
“He was… but we got a message from a friend and he went to help... and damn it, Kurt! It was probably all just a set up to get him out of town!”

  
It was Kurt’s turn to be silent, he was still coursing with fear, but something calm and steady in the back of his mind was taking over. He had to help Blaine and he couldn’t do that if he let himself give into fear.

  
“Kurt.” Camille continued. “Wait for Levi. He can be there in hours. Don’t do anything rash.”

  
“Sebastian has Blaine.” Kurt said evenly, “And he has already contacted me telling me where to meet him. If I wait I’ll… I’ll lose him Camille and I can’t lose Blaine. I… I have to do something.”  


“Just let me call Levi.”

  
“Do that. But I’m…” Kurt closed his eyes realizing how alone he was in all of this. “I have to do this.”

  
“Kurt.”

  
“Sorry.” Kurt said and hung up before Camille could say anything else.

  
Camille called back, but he didn’t answer. A few minutes later Levi called. He still didn’t answer. He got another text.

  
From Levi 5:02pm: _Don’t do anything dumb kid. I’ll be there in less than four hours._

  
Kurt’s wanted to cry, four hours would be too late. He didn’t respond to Levi, they couldn’t talk him out of getting to Blaine. He texted his own number a couple of times, but didn’t get any responses. He called but it went straight to voicemail.

  
By time he finally got to Queens it was getting dark, it was a scary looking part of town that was relatively empty and the newsstand he'd been directed to had long been closed down.

  
"You sure I should let you out here?" The driver asked.

  
Kurt couldn't even answer; he just jumped out of the car and gave the man his credit card, out of cash from his earlier cab ride. The man didn't charge him double, but did ask again if Kurt was sure he wanted to stay here. "It's not a good part of town kid."

  
"I know. It's okay." Kurt said in a rush as he turned from the cab and hurried to the newsstand. The cab pulled away leaving Kurt alone on a rundown dark street in a bad part of Queens.  


He looked around frantically, but there was nothing here. He grabbed Blaine's phone and shot off another quick text.

  
"I'm here."

  
No response.

  
He dialed his number again. There was no answer.

  
Kurt leaned against the frame of the newsstand, mouth dry and heart aching. "I'm here, I'm here." Kurt said to himself. "What more do you want?"  


Now that Kurt had a moment to just stand he started to realize how messed up this was. Sebastian had taken Blaine when he could have just as easily taken Kurt. It had to have been Sebastian Kurt had bumped into that morning when he’d lost his phone.  But no, he went through all the trouble of stealing Kurt's phone and tricking Blaine and leading Kurt out to this godforsaken place.

It was just like Sebastian too, always one for dramatics. And Kurt had played right into his hands, but what else could he do?

  
The man who had made Kurt’s life hell, had killed him and haunted his dreams, this _monster_ had Blaine and it left Kurt with no choices. He would do anything Sebastian wanted; he’d walk back into the nightmare that was having Sebastian in his life if it meant keeping Blaine safe.  


A couple teenagers passed Kurt, looking him up and down and getting quiet as they passed him. Kurt tensed a little but they just kept going and Kurt was left standing alone again. He went to send another text, he’d come to where Sebastian had directed him, he hadn’t called the police; he had done what he was told. Now what?

  
Then he heard some kind of rustling and a gush of wind near him.

  
He turned quickly but nothing was there. He felt that same cold shiver run down his spine that he had felt earlier in the day. The feeling you get when you can sense someone behind you, that prickling feeling of fear. His heart thudded in his chest, and his throat tightened. Something had happened, something was wrong.  


"Kurt?" A sweet familiar voice called faintly behind him.

  
Kurt closed his eyes. That voice should have filled him with relief, but instead it made his blood run cold. Because this wasn’t right, something wasn’t right.  


He slowly turned around, a cold sweat covering him, his fist clenched and his heart in his throat. He opened up his eyes and felt like he’d been punched in the gut, he didn’t know how he was still standing.  


Blaine stood there only feet away from him. But it wasn't Blaine. He wasn't right. He was pale and translucent; Kurt could see the buildings behind Blaine right through him.  


"Blaine?" Kurt's hoarse voice called. "Baby?"

  
Blaine's eyes were wide and scared; he looked down at his body like he didn't understand what was happening. Then he looked back up at Kurt and slowly reached a hand out to him. Kurt's vision was growing blurry with tears, his brain catching up to what he was seeing before his heart did. He reached his hand to Blaine's out stretched one. Their fingers should have met, but instead Kurt's went straight though Blaine with a cold chill.

  
"No." Kurt whimpered.

  
"He took me to a warehouse nearby." Blaine said, his voice sounded weak and far away. "But then... then I don't know. Kurt?" Blaine was so scared and confused and all Kurt wanted to do was hold him in his arms and assure him that everything would be alright, but he couldn't even touch him.

  
Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, hot and thick and unyielding.

  
"Blaine." He gasped and stepped closer until he was inches away, holding his hand to Blaine's face and crying harder as it floated through him.

  
"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said, tears in his own eyes as he started to fade even paler.

  
"No."

  
“I love you.”

  
“Don’t do this. You can’t leave me.”

  
"I'm so so sorry."

  
"No." Kurt cried, his heart clawing his insides like a wild animal. Blaine grew fainter and fainter, Kurt hands grabbed towards Blaine trying fruitlessly to hold him in place, to keep him there. But again they went through Blaine’s transparent and fading body until with a light breath or air Blaine disappeared all together.  
  
"No!" Kurt screamed, not caring who might hear him or what kind of attention he might attract. He fell to his knees in the spot Blaine’s ghost had been, Kurt’s body quaking with tears. "No. No. No. No. No." Kurt sobbed, all other words lost to him as the realization hit him; Blaine was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian stood in the doorway smiling down at his captive. He couldn’t believe this is who Kurt would choose to be with, a short, pathetic man with a stupid mop of unruly curls on his head. Sebastian kicked at his motionless form, making sure the drugs are still doing their job.

  
Blaine didn't move.  
  


Sebastian scowled and crouched down to get a better look at his doped-up prisoner. If he was honest with himself he would admit that Anderson had a certain charm about him, even unconscious, but Sebastian would hate anyone Kurt chose to be with.  
  


Kurt should be with him or no one. Sebastian was going to kill Blaine Anderson and he would enjoy it, but not yet. He wanted to hurt Kurt first. Give him what he deserved. Once Kurt thinks things can't get any worse than he would kill Anderson right in front of him.  
  


He watched Blaine fidget in his sleep, he had drugged him with an opiate said to have "magical properties." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Magic is for children; the things he dealt with are so much darker. When he'd first been brought back to the world of the living Radley had taught him all kinds of things. How to kill and feed off of a person's life force. How to get by unnoticed, blending into your surroundings. And how to do what lesser beings would call "magic" like making someone's spirit temporarily leave their body.  
  


Sebastian still didn't understand it all, but it's not his place to understand. His job is to find those who have come back and eliminate them. They are unnatural and don't deserve the second chances they've been given. In return Sebastian gets to stay on earth longer. He wasn't like Kurt or any of the others who have been brought back from the dead. Sebastian had to kill to stay alive, a compromise he was more than happy to make. He'd been high on blood lust ever since Radley got to him.

  
Sebastian could feel himself weakening though; his last kill had been too long ago. If he killed Anderson now he'd be stronger to face Kurt. But what fun would that be? And Kurt wasn't going to be a challenge for him anyway, he never had been.

  
So Sebastian let himself play a little, he entertained himself by making Anderson fall into a deep trance and then allowed his spirit to temporarily leave his body and find Kurt. If the way Anderson is twitching in his sleep was any indication, he was probably with Kurt right now leading him to find him.  
  
Sebastian smiled, but it looked like a grimace. He was just sorry he didn't get to see Hummel's face when the "ghost" of his lover came to him. He hoped it crushed him. No doubt the abomination believed Anderson is dead by now and hopefully wouls soon be on his way to Sebastian.  
  


His captive started to moan, whimpering in his sleep and then cried out. "I'm so so sorry." Sebastian crossed his arms and smiled, it wouldn't be long now.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt sat on the hard cement sidewalk, back leaning against the shabby old newsstand. His knees folded to his chest and his arms hugging them as he shivered from head to toe. Tears stained his cheeks and he felt like he was falling, he wanted to. He wanted the earth to just swallow him up and take him away from the pain coursing through him.

He his heart had shattered, it was as if he was sitting among its sharp splinters scattered over the ground where he just seen the ghost of the man who was the love of his life. He doesn't know how long he'd been sitting there, or how long he would have stayed if he wasn't snapped out of his reverie by someone kneeling down near him.

"Hey. Hey man." A voice called.

Kurt blinked his blurry eyes and looked up. A young man probably around his age was squatting in front of him. He wore a white t-shirt with some unreadable graphic on it and a dark hoodie that didn't look heavy enough for the cold of late November.

"You drunk?" He asked looking at Kurt.

Kurt didn't answer. His eyes fell on the tattoos running up the man's neck, wondering idly why someone would get tattoos there.  
"Hey dude, you hurt?"

Kurt looked at the man's eyes, he actually seemed concerned.

"Listen man, you gotta go. This isn't the place someone like you wants to be."

"I..." Kurt started to speak, but his throat was raw from his tears. "My... He's... Blaine..." Kurt croaked out, knowing he wasn't making any sense.

"You have a friend or something around here? Have an address? I could help you find it." He man's head snapped to the side as he heard a siren go down a street nearby. "Seriously dude. You need to get up." He stood and held out a hand for Kurt who just stared at it for a long moment before taking it and standing. His legs still felt wobbly and he had to lean up against the newsstand.

"He killed him." Kurt said voice so quite he was surprised the man heard him.

"You need the police? Because then I'm out man."

"No. I just..." He shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't understand. Blaine couldn't really be dead. Not after everything. Not after all they'd been through to get to this place. It couldn't end this way.

And why? Why if Kurt was having dreams about death and saving people, why couldn't he have saved Blaine? The despair that had fallen over him made him feel like sinking back to the ground. Blaine was innocent, Sebastian should have come after him, Blaine should have been safe.

The grief sitting cold in his stomach started boil into something else, something that felt a lot like anger. Blaine... Blaine had mentioned a warehouse. Oh god. What if it was the warehouse from Kurt's dreams? What if he had dreamt of Blaine's death? No. Kurt bit back a sob. He couldn't focus on that right now.

"A warehouse." Kurt said to the man.

"Huh?" He looked around, shifted from one foot to another, like he was nervous to stay in one place so long.

"Is there some kind of warehouse around here?"

The guy looked confused for a moment and then his face cleared. "Yeah, yeah there's an old abandoned one a couple blocks down from here." He said pointing.

"Thanks." Kurt said and turned on his heel and started striding in the direction the man pointed.

"Hey!" He called out after him. "Be careful man!"

Kurt turned to see him running off in the opposite direction. Kurt started running too, fear and grief and white hot anger pushing him forward. His feet pounding on the ground, his chest felting tight, he knew what he had to do. Sebastian had to be stopped and Kurt was going to stop him. Sebastian had killed Blaine, and now Kurt would do the same to him.

He reached the warehouse the young man had told him about and he stood staring at it for a moment, panting and hardly thinking at all. He couldn't think, if he let himself think he’d crumple to the ground again and maybe never get up. He moved forward walking around the building tugging on doors searching for a way in. Finally he found a broken window; he stacked some boxes and crawled through, hopping down into the building, landing on his feet.

He was in a dark empty room. He held out the phone... Blaine's phone, he closed his eyes for a minute as the world seemed to sway, he had to push his grief to the back of his mind. He had to finish this.

He continued on, the phone his only light. He moved forward leaving the room and walking down a hallway. He knew this place; he'd seen it before. It was the warehouse from his dream. He has to stop and press a hand against the wall for a moment to steady himself. He heart clenched with cold dread. Is there where Blaine... died? Was Blaine the man who was killed in his dreams? Kurt blanched, would he find him lying on the ground from where he'd been shot and fallen?  
The cold fear and grief deep in his stomach started churning, it grew in strength until Kurt felt the piercing fire of rage flowing through him again. He had to focus in the anger not the misery.

Sebastian. 

He would never hurt anyone again. Kurt would find him and he would stop him, not matter what it took.

Kurt continued down the hallway until it led to a stairwell, he went up the stairs and then turned the corner. He stopped suddenly though, his heart pounding so hard it rang in his hears. He heard a sound behind him. Kurt spun around and stood face to face with the last person he had ever wanted to see again. All the fire inside of him went out, he was frozen in place.

Sebastian smiled slyly, showing a row of perfect teeth. His eyes were narrowed and hooded and stared straight at Kurt with so much malice and contempt that Kurt had to back up a step. "Kurt." He sneered. "How good it is too see you again."

Now that Kurt was face to face with his worst nightmare, he had no idea what his plan was.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, surprised by the strength of his own voice. He wouldn't just leave Blaine here even if there was nothing he could do for him now.

"Oh Blaine please." Sebastian said rolling his eyes and talking a step towards Kurt. Kurt backed away. "We haven't seen each other in years, why would we want to talk about him?" He continued to move closer to Kurt as Kurt continued to back away. "Besides, didn't you see him already?" Sebastian asked in mock concern. "Didn't his spirit find you?"

Kurt took in a sharp breath, his body shuttering at the thought of what had happened here in this warehouse, of what had happened to the man he loved. "What did you do to him?" Kurt asked his voice cracking.

Sebastian reached out to touch Kurt cheek; Kurt let out a cry and slapped his hand away. "You don't touch me. You never get to touch me again."

"I've missed you."

"You murdered me."

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, I did. And yet here you are, still cheating on me with someone else. At least I was able to take care of him this time. Now it's just us."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. This had been a bad idea he should never have come here. He couldn't do this. His stomach churned with grief and anger, Sebastian had taken everything from him. He’d taken Blaine. But he wouldn't let him get into his head the way he used to. Kurt was stronger now. "There is no us." Kurt said his voice quite but strong. He started glancing around for a way out. All his thoughts of anger were dissipating. He needed to find a way out before his grief overwhelmed him.

"Oh but there could be an us." Sebastian said and reached out for Kurt again. He was cut off though by a shout behind them.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Sebastian turned and let out a sort breath of frustration. Kurt looked behind Sebastian's shoulder, his body wavered and his knees felt like jelly, but now it was out of relief and shock not fear or grief. Tears clogged his throat and he couldn’t speak.

Blaine.

His beautiful, wonderful, reckless Blaine. Standing there looking so very alive. His face was pale, but not like before, he had a dark painful looking bruise covering the upper right side of his face, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

And he was here, he wasn't dead. Kurt didn’t understand, but he didn’t care not when Blaine was right here just feet away from Kurt and Kurt couldn't even run to him because Sebastian stood between them. Kurt involuntarily reached out a hand towards Blaine and tried to call to him, but his throat was too tight with relief to say anything.

"Well you are on your feet before I thought you would be." Sebastian growled at Blaine.

The hatred on Sebastian's face helped Kurt find his voice again. Sebastian was looking at Blaine as if he wanted to crush him. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted suddenly. "Run! Please, Blaine!"

Kurt didn't understand what was happening, how Blaine was here when he had just seen his ghost, but all that mattered was Blaine getting out of here alive.

Sebastian turned back to Kurt with a dreadful look on his face. "Do you think he'll run and leave you with me?"

Kurt's eyes darted back and forth between Sebastian and Blaine. Blaine looked weak and scared, but frozen in place. He wasn't going to run. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and without any thought at all he barreled forward.

Sebastian must not have been expecting it, because Kurt knocked him right over, he hit the wall, his head thudding against it. Kurt kept going until he reached Blaine, grabbing his hand and wanting to cry at the warm, solid press of Blaine's skin against his own.

"Move." Kurt commanded and he kept running, Blaine hurrying beside him. They ran away from Sebastian and away from the only exit Kurt knew about. Kurt wanted to stop, he wanted to hold Blaine in his arms and check over every inch of him to make sure he was alright. But Sebastian was behind them.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said as they raced down the hall. "I... I thought he had you and..."

"No time Blaine." Kurt said as he focused on getting them out of there. They turned the corner and almost ran into a closed door. Kurt tugged on the doorknob, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" Kurt yelled and then it was Blaine tugging on his hand as they turned and started running down another hallway.

Blaine stumbled a little and Kurt stopped to help him. "Blaine you're hurt." Kurt said as he looked at him more closely, his skin was frighteningly pale.

"No time Kurt." He said with a weak smile and they kept going. They ran through the dark warehouse and Kurt was aware of the sound of someone quickly catching up to him. His heart pounded in his chest as his feet thudded against the ground. He didn't know how to get out, where was the exit?

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked beside him, echoing Kurt's own thoughts.

"We just have to find an exit or a way downstairs." Kurt replied, everything around him so frighteningly familiar. This was his dream. They were living it right now, meaning the part of his dream where someone was shot and fell over a ledge could still happen if Kurt didn’t change things.

They came to another door and Kurt just prayed that this one opened, he tried the handle and when that didn't work they both threw their weight against it, but the door didn't budge. Blaine looked at Kurt with round frightened eyes.

"Kurt." He said sounding desperate locking eyes with him like he was trying to drink Kurt in. Then he wrapped a hand around the back his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Kurt whimpered and kissed him back. They were together, he didn't know what the next few moments would mean for both of them, but at least they were together. They broke apart, there was so much Kurt wanted to say but they turned seeing Sebastian standing behind him.

Sebastian looked livid, his face flushed and red his eyes dark and full of hatred. He looked the way he had the night he’d killed Kurt and it made Kurt’s skin crawl and his heart race. Sebastian lifted a gun and pointed in their direction. "Come with me." He said.

Kurt clung to Blaine's hand and couldn't tell if their clasped hands were trembling because of him or Blaine.

Sebastian directed them with his gun until they were in front of him with the gun to their backs, forcing them not to run. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand harder as he took a moment to really scan the area around them. Behind him was Sebastian, in front a hallway he desperately wanted to sprint down, to his left a wall and to his right there was railing, he could look down and see the hard concrete floor below them.

"God no." He breathed as he recognized the scene from his nightmare, he turned to Blaine "We can't be here", but he knew there was nothing Blaine could do about it.

"Stop." Sebastian barked out from behind them. "You've made this fun." He said as he walked in front of them. "I like a chase, but it ends now." He leveled his gun, pointing at Kurt. “Who would have thought I’d have to kill you again?”

Kurt realized he was the one who was about to die like in his nightmare. But then what would happen to Blaine? He cleared his throat trying to think of anything he could say to change Sebastian's mind. But it was Blaine’s voice the pierced the silence.

"Please, don't." Blaine begged, his voice sounding broken as he took a small step forward and to the side so he was standing partially in front of Kurt. “Please, please don’t hurt hm.”

Sebastian ignored Blaine and kept his gun aimed at Kurt who was ready for the shot at any moment. Then something twitched in Sebastian’s expression and he smiled, he moved his arm an inch to the right until it pointed the gun directly at Blaine's forehead.

"No!" Kurt cried.

Blaine dropped Kurt’s hand and held up his own as he moved even move in front of Kurt trying to reason with Sebastian. "You don't have to do this. What is the point?" He said and Sebastian stepped towards him and away from Kurt. Blaine started backing away from Sebastian, until his back was pressed against the railing.

Then Kurt saw it all, his dream hitting him with terrifying clarity. Blaine backed against the ledge with no place to go, fear drumming all around him, the glint of a gun and a shot and then Blaine would topple backwards and hit the hard ground far below.

Kurt thought he'd lost Blaine once today, and now it seemed that he had made it here just in time to watch Blaine die.

"Please don't!" Kurt heard Blaine yell before Sebastian cocked the gun.

This couldn't happen, Kurt wouldn't let it. He lifted his hands as if to defend himself. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and something else, something hot and powerful, something he didn't recognize. Something was happening to him, to his body, he looked at his raised hands and they were trembling and seemed to start to glow.

Kurt glanced up, Sebastian had paused also noticing the faint shimmer that circled Kurt’s outstretched hands. Then Kurt let out a shout and pushed his hands forward; something pulled out of him and hit the air with a loud whooshing noise. The force of whatever Kurt just did pushed Sebastian backwards, slamming him against the wall without Kurt even touching him.

Kurt stood frozen with his arms held out and his palms raised. Sebastian slumped against the wall and Kurt glanced at Blaine who was staring at him with eyes so big they looked ready to fall out of his head. Kurt turned back to Sebastian to see him regaining his feet, his gun had flung from his hand when he fell and landed several feet to his left, Blaine and Sebastian saw it at the same time and Blaine dove forward to get to it before Sebastian could.

Sebastian didn’t seem to care about the gun though; he set his sights on Kurt. Sebastian’s hair was askew and his eyes bulging and full of rage, he looked crazed. He let out a vicious growl and lunged forward.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

But Kurt stood his ground and held up his hands again, there was a wall of light that Sebastian couldn’t run through, He tried though, pushing against the light coming from Kurt’s hands and making Kurt back up a few steps. If he let his hands down Sebastian would tackle him, but if he kept the wall of light up he was just stuck here and neither he nor Blaine would get away.  
Kurt felt the metal of the railing press against his back, he knew what he had to do, he glanced at Blaine and then dropped his hands.

Sebastian charged forward nearly upon him, he heard Blaine shout and then Kurt ducked and diving out of the way. Sebastian kept going, he hit the railing with such force that it doubled him over and in a fraction of a second he flipped over and plunged headfirst over the side, a scream on his lips.

Kurt stood and turned around. He heard a sickening thud as Sebastian hit the ground below. Blaine stood up from where he was on the ground having grabbed the gun. He walked over to Kurt, both of them staring at the spot where Sebastian had gone over.

Kurt was trembling so much his muscles hurt. "I… I can't look." He breathed. Blaine nodded and walked towards the railing. "Blaine don't."

Blaine turned back and smiled reassuringly at Kurt. "It’s okay." He looked over the side and Kurt watched him wince and his ashy face grew paler. That was it then, Kurt could feel it Sebastian was dead.

Blaine backed up and walked to Kurt's side. He carefully placed the gun on the ground and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt curled himself up into Blaine's hold, face buried in his shoulder as he started to cry. Blaine held him so tight Kurt felt like he would never let go "It’s okay." Blaine murmured tears in his own voice. "He can't hurt us. He can't hurt us."


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt scooted to sit even closer to Blaine pulling the bright orange blanket tighter around him. They were sitting on the back bumper of an ambulance, red and blue lights flashing in the dark street. He watched as a paramedic cleaned a wound on Blaine head and asking him questions.

"What's your full name?" "Do you know what date it is?"

Blaine could answer all of the questions and every time he got one right Kurt felt the tension in his body slowly start to unwind. Blaine was okay.

"And you say the man who kidnapped you drugged you too?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it was." He said and smoothed his thumb over Kurt's clasped hand. "But I was unconscious for a while, and I still feel little dizzy.”

Kurt sucked in a breath; he didn't like the sound of that.

The paramedic nodded. "They'll do a drug test when you get to the hospital." She said, "But you seem to be doing well. No concussion or anything."

Kurt leaned his forehead against the side of Blaine's head. "That's good." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's curls and then turning to look at the paramedic. "He's going to be okay then?"

"That's for a doctor to say, but he is doing well. I think you both just need to get out of here, get away from the shock of what happened this evening." She glanced behind her shoulder where a couple of police officers were watching, waiting for their chance question them.

"I'll let them know we're taking you to Jamaica Medical Center. They can wait and get a statement from you there."

Just then everyone turned as a stretcher was rolled out of the warehouse, on top of it a zipped black body bag. Kurt shivered.

"Come on." The paramedic said looking away from the body of Sebastian Smythe. "Let's go." Kurt thanked her and then stood with Blaine following him into the back of the ambulance. They were quite on the way to the hospital. There was so much Kurt wanted to say, but this wasn't the time. Instead he just leaned against Blaine and kept him close listening to his even breaths and holding his hand feeling the pulse of his heart under the delicate skin of his wrist.

Once they got to the hospitals Kurt almost had a anxiety attack when the doctors took Blaine away for some drug tests to make sure he didn't have anything harmful left in his system. Kurt wanted to go with them, but instead he was left in a waiting room. The only thing that kept him from going over the edge was Blaine's steady gaze before he left as he told him it was fine and that he'd be right back.

As Kurt waited a kind and soft-spoken detective came and questioned him. Kurt told him the truth about what had happened, leaving out a few parts like having a kind of sixth sense in school that something was wrong, and the part about seeing Blaine's... what? Spirit, that's what Sebastian had called it. And of course the fact that the body they pulled out of the warehouse was his dead ex-husband.

Okay, so he left out a lot.

Right now they had Sebastian down as a John Doe. He wasn't sure what they would do if somehow he was identified, it would open up a world of trouble for Kurt. When the detective asked why Kurt thought "this man" had targeted Blaine and him Kurt just shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me." It wasn't that Kurt wanted to keep things from the authorities; it was just that the truth was much too complicated.

After that they left him alone. He'd lost Blaine's phone somewhere along the line and had no idea what had happened to his own, he was sitting with his leg bouncing nervously debating whether or not he should find a way call Finn and Rachel or his dad when a familiar voice called his name. He looked up and smiled, rushing to where Blaine was standing in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaine breathed into his neck where he'd buried his face. "Whatever I was given is mostly out of my system and not harmful anymore. It’s just making me tired. They said we could go home."

"Thank god." Kurt sighed and planted a kiss to Blaine's temple and feeling a little weak with relief. The detective told them as they were leaving that he'd be in touch and then had one of the squad cars drive them back to Manhattan. They were quite again all the way home, Blaine leaned against Kurt's shoulder and drifted in and out of sleep.

Kurt just held him close and rubbed his fingers through his hair, his mind full of questions and fears but mostly the almost debilitating joy of having Blaine alive and safe at his side. Once they got up to their apartment and the door shut safely behind them everything Kurt had been holding back hit him with the force of a train. Suddenly he found himself leaning against the door and letting out deep body wracking sobs.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried in surprise and quickly helped him to the bedroom where he collapsed on the bed, shaking and hugging his arms around himself.

Blaine sat next to him, hand rubbing gently up and down his back. "It's okay Kurt. Everything is okay." 

"You were dead!" Kurt shouted turning to look at him through tear blurred eyes. "I mean... I thought you were. I saw you in the street and you were..."

"I know Kurt." Blaine said his brow furrowed. "I remember. Your hands went right through me and I thought I must have died." Kurt cried harder.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said wrapping him in his arms. "I was the drug he gave me." Blaine, as he always did avoided using Sebastian's name. "I don't understand it; there is so much I don't understand. I wasn't dead, I was just... I don't know Kurt. He did it on purpose. He told me he wanted you to think I was dead. He was just... evil Kurt. But it's okay. We're both home and safe and its okay."

Kurt couldn't stop his tears now that he had started though. Between thinking he'd lost Blaine and then almost seeing him die like in his dreams, plus coming face to face with Sebastian, Kurt was worn threadbare thin. So Blaine just held him until his sobs grew quieter and quieter and Kurt feel asleep curled against his shoulder.

Kurt woke up the next morning and groaned as the light from the window hit his face. He turned over and looked at the clock. It was past 11am; Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he'd slept so late. He rolled to his other side to see Blaine sleeping soundly next to him, Kurt smiled taking in his parted lips and long lashes and tan skin.

He frowned a little at the bruise he was still sporting on the side of his face, but overall he looked so much better than he had the night before. Kurt leaned forward and placed a soft sweet kiss to Blaine mouth. Blaine smacked his lips a little and shifted closer to Kurt. Kurt let out a sound that could only be described as a giggle, the knowledge that Blaine was safe and sound and at home with him making him giddy. He was ready to just spend the rest of the day in bed with Blaine when there was a knock on the front door.

Blaine moaned and yawed and blinked open his eyes which immediately landed on Kurt. "Morning." Blaine said with a smile and a groggy voice.

"Good morning."

The knock sounded again.

"Who is here so early?" Blaine asked.

"It's almost 11:30 Kurt said and slipped out of bed. He looked down and realized that at some point Blaine must have changed him into pajamas. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes before winching as he touched the bruise.

"Are we expecting someone?"

"No." Kurt said kneeling by him and softly running his thumb over his brow and kissing his bruised face lightly. "You're okay, right? How to you feel?"

"I feel fine." Blaine answered. "A little sore, but fine." They hadn't talked about what had happened to Blaine; Kurt didn't know how exactly Sebastian got his hands on him or if Blaine had any other injuries, he wanted to ask but someone was knocking on the door again.

He got up and tossed Blaine his robe slipping on his own. He made it to the door before Blaine and checked the peephole to see Camille standing there bouncing nervously on her toes.

Oh god. He had never called Camille back!

Kurt opened the door and before he could say anything she swooped into the room. She crossed her arms as Blaine made his way around the corner. She started tapping a foot against the floor.

"So you're both not dead then."

"Camille I am so sorry, it just... everything got way out of control and then we just..."

"I know. I know." She said her shoulders slumping a little. "And Sebastian?"

"His dead." Kurt said. "Again.

Camille nodding and then turned and smiled a little at Blaine, "That's quite a shinier you got there." Blaine's hand moved up to touch his head, but then decided against it. 

"I figure if that's the worst we got from last night we're doing okay.” Blaine shrugged. “Since Sebastian is dead does that mean Kurt's safe?" Quickly getting to what was most important to him.

"Radley always worked alone, he wasn't very trusting. And since Smythe is gone, yeah there isn't really anyone else who knows about you. Besides me and Levi and your family that is." She smiled at this. "You're safe. And so is everyone else on Sebastian's list."

They were all quiet for a long moment, Kurt trying to picture all of this from Camille's point of view. She'd been running for her life for the past few months, plus trying to keep others safe as well. And he knew she'd lost friends of her own. It was over now, not just for him but for her too. He really only had one big worry.

"What if they figure out who died last night? I mean if they know it is Sebastian it could lead back to me, and I'm supposes to be dead you know."

He felt Blaine's hand on his back, like Blaine needed to know Kurt was right there, safe in front of him. It was something Blaine always did when they talked about Kurt's past. And it was a feeling Kurt understood better than ever.

"Levi can help with that..." Camille said evasively. "It isn't 100% on the up and up, but no one will ever put two and two together. You'll be safe." Camille still looked tired, but better then she had. 

“What are you going to do?” Kurt asked softly, “Are you okay?” 

"I’m fine now that this is over. I'm going to visit some friends up north for a while before heading back to L.A. I just wanted to make sure the two of you were..." She shrugged. "Copping."

Kurt glanced over to Blaine before turning to Camille. "Sebastian did something to Blaine last night." He said. "I saw his... ghost." Kurt's voice was tight.

Camille just stared at him. "What?"

"I was just unconscious." Blaine added. "But somehow my spirit was able to find Kurt and tell him where I was."

"That's..." She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Creepy."

"Have you ever heard of anything like that before?"

She thought for a moment."Met a guy once whose comatose wife could talk to him in his dreams, but no I haven't heard of that exactly. People's life force is a mysterious thing though. All I can say is the two of you must have a very strong connection." She grinned at them. "Surprise. Surprise. I feel sorry for anyone who ever tries to get between the two of you again."

"I really hope that doesn't happen at all." Kurt said. "And there's something else." Kurt wasn't sure how to explain what he did last night, how he'd pushed Sebastian away from them without even touching him, but he knew Camille should know.

Camille listened to his explanation with a steady look on her face, like it wasn't surprising at all. "I did say you could develop more to your gift." She said. "Looks like you might have a bit of telekinesis."

Kurt just blinked at her.

"Kurt. You’re an XMan." Blaine said, dead serious with a look of wonder on his face.

Camille just laughed. "Something like that. It probably takes extreme emotional conditions for you to use it, but it might be something you can learn to control."

"I don't think I want too." Kurt said in a small voice.

"That's totally up to you." Camille assured him.

Camille didn't stay much longer after that, they offered to make her breakfast, or lunch at this point but she turned it down, saying they probably wanted some time alone. Kurt knew eventually his dad would need to hear a condensed and not too terrifying version of what had happened and Blaine would want to get in touch with Cooper, but for now Camille was right, they just needed sometime to themselves.

It ended up that they did spend most of the day in bed, not getting much sleep at all. They needed to be close to each other, as close as possible, to feel each other and know that they were going to be alright. For most of that afternoon it was all sooth skin and soft moans and heat between their bodies as they moved together. Each of them had moments the day before where they never thought they’d never see the other again, they had the rest of their lives to make up for it, but for now they were almost desperate to be together.

At one point Kurt was leaning over Blaine’s lean, gorgeous body, bracing himself against the headboard. Blaine was rocking underneath him letting out the most amazing sounds and Kurt felt full and complete, like he wanted this moment to last forever. At was then that Kurt realized. He wanted Blaine. He wanted him always. The idea of marriage didn’t’ hold any fear for him anymore. He’d come face to face with the worst part of his life last night, and it only served to show him how much he had changed. And Blaine and Sebastian were worlds apart. 

Kurt wanted to marry Blaine. He wanted to have everything with him.

Late that evening after ordering some Thai food and going for another couple of rounds, one of which took place in a relaxing bath, Kurt was laying curled up besides Blaine on their bed. They were both panting and coming down from their latest climaxes.

Blaine was on his back and Kurt was on his side pressed up close to him as Blaine held his hand against his stomach. Blaine turned his head to give Kurt a quick peak and Kurt’s face bunched up in a smile.

“Blaine.” Kurt said propping himself up on one elbow.

“Mmm?” Blaine hummed looking completely content. Kurt leaned down and brought their lips together in a long sweet kiss, parting with a smack. Kurt hadn’t planned this, but he couldn’t keep it inside of him any longer.

“Blaine. Will you marry me?”

Blaine froze in place, his whole body still and his eyes widening until he shot up, sitting as Kurt followed his lead. “What?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the startled look on Blaine’s face. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I want to marry you Blaine Anderson. I want to be your husband. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, well I’ve always wanted that, but now… I just… I want the whole world to know we belong together, belong to each other.”

“I… wow.” Blaine responded his golden hazel eyes blinking slowly. 

“Wow?” Kurt said with a little smile, starting to feel nervous. “That isn’t exactly an answer.”

“Yes!” Blaine said immediately. “I mean yes. Yes of course yes!” He dove towards Kurt tackling him with his embrace and knocking him down on the bed before leaning over him and peppering his face and neck with kisses. “Yes Kurt Hummel. I will marry you. I want that more than anything.”

Kurt laughed and held Blaine’s face in his hands kissing him deeply and feeling happier than he ever had. Much too soon Blaine was breaking the kiss and rolling off of the bed.

“No. No. Come back here.” Kurt whined reaching out to him.

Blaine just smiled and opened a drawer in the dresser and dug around it for a moment. Kurt decided if he couldn’t have Blaine in his arms right now he’d just enjoy the view, as neither of them had put clothes on in hours.

Blaine came back soon enough though, crawling up next to Kurt and looking at him a little shyly. “It’s funny that you’d ask actually.” He said. “Because I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to give you this.”

He held out the black velvet box Kurt had found weeks ago and popped it open. Even though Kurt had seen it before a wave of emotions sweep over him at the sight of the ring Blaine had picked out.

“Kurt Hummel will you do the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt said a laugh bubbling up in him. “Of course.”

Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt’s finger and that both stopped to look at it for a moment. “We’ll have to find the perfect one for you too.” Kurt said quietly. “But just remember, I asked first.”

Blaine laughed and fell back against the pillows rubbing his hands down his face and then grinning up at Kurt. “Yes, but I already had the ring.”

“Yes you did.” Kurt said and laid down next to him. “And it’s perfect. You’re perfect.’ 

Blaine laughed again as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. They both felt safe and loved and happy and after all they’d been through, all they had survived they knew that nothing was going to touch them.


	19. Epilogue

Kurt leaned against the wall of the building casually sipping his coffee. He looked down at his watch. He had a few more minutes to wait and plenty of time before he needed to meet with Blaine and the wedding planner to iron out some questions about their venue. Now that the spring semester was over he had all summer to plan the big day and they had finally found a date that worked for both Cooper and Rachel's busy schedules.

Kurt knew he'd be a little swamped this summer between wedding planning, his new internship and the dreams he was still having. But it was a good kind of swamped. He'd applied for the intern position with a small up and coming design house months ago, but when he didn't hear back he was sure he didn't get it, he was only in his first year at FIT after all. But then just as he was deciding he should just get a summer job at a coffee place or something he got a letter back asking if he'd join them as their summer intern with the possibility of staying on when his classes started up again in the fall.

He and Blaine had been so excited they'd jumped around in the living room with Kurt holding the letter above his head. Finn and Rachel had celebrated with them by taking them out to a big fancy dinner. So he did have other things to think about besides the wedding, but honestly that was paramount in his mind at almost all times. It was going to be perfect. No matter what they planned it would be perfect because at the end of the day he'd and Blaine would be married, but still he was taking great joy in planning the all of the details.

He looked down at his phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Blaine.

How's saving the world going?

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly; Blaine was always talking about what Kurt did like he was some kind of superhero. Kurt couldn't see himself that way, but still it was incredibly endearing when Blaine talked like that. Or when Kurt got home from going out to stop one of his dreams coming true and Blaine would meet him in the apartment with a smitten look on his face and press him up against the wall and kiss him until he couldn't think straight. 

Yeah, that was nice.

Right on schedule. Kurt texted back taking a sip of his coffee. I'll see you soon.

Kurt rubbed his thumb over the ring on his left hand. Even after months of wearing it the sight still made his heart flutter, it was his constant connection with Blaine and that was enough to make him smile like a fool whenever he really stopped to look at it. He couldn't imagine how life could get any better than it was. His career looked like it was getting a good start and his nightmares had morphed more into visions and less frightening dreams. He still had moments he woke up in a cold panic, but he was getting better. Most importantly he was marring the love of his life.

He glanced back down at his watch. It was time. He threw his finished coffee cup into a nearby trashcan and pocketed his phone. He slipped his hands into his pockets and strode over to the street corner. A teenaged girl in a flowered skirt and bright colored sunglasses walked up, talking animatedly on the phone and not even noticing Kurt.

Just at that moment a big flatbed truck took a tight turn too fast and the one of the restraints holding its cargo snapped. A huge concrete drainage pipe rolled off the back of the truck. But Kurt wasn't worried; he'd been waiting for this. Kurt gently grabbed the girl by her elbow and tugged her back a few feet on the sidewalk. He reached out a hand and without anyone noticing pushed the pipe away from them without touching it. The heavy pipe missed them by a foot and crashed to a stop nearby with a loud bang, but without hurting anyone.

There was a moment of stillness and then everyone started moving and shouting the girl turned to look at Kurt her mouth hanging open. She slowly slid her sunglasses up her head.

"Oh my god!" He said and then to the person on the phone "I... I'll call you back." She looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "You just saved my life!"

By now the truck driver was out of his vehicle and many other people were gathering around gawking. The incident was drawing a crowd and when Kurt was on one of his missions he didn't do crowds. He didn't want that kind of attention.  
He just smiled at the girl and gave her a little wink. "Happy to do it." Before turning and walking away.

The girl was distracted for a moment by the truck driver asking her if she was okay, by the time she looked up for Kurt again he'd be well on his way, with just enough time to make it to his appointment. Kurt smiled and let out a small gratified laugh walking coolly away from the scene of the almost catastrophe as if it was just an everyday occurrence for him. Really, that wasn't far from the truth, he didn't know when all of this had started feeling normal, but it was a very good feeling. He was saving people and he was content and in love and enjoying every minute of the incredible second chance life had given him.

A text message from Blaine buzzed again.

Love you and see you soon future husband.

Kurt smiled so hard his cheeks hurt as he shot a quick text back. I love *you*future husband.

Kurt didn't care if he looked like an idiot blushing and smiling down at his phone, his life was full and happy.


End file.
